Let Me Love You
by Zang
Summary: Byakuya boleh saja pria paling tampan yang ada di muka bumi, tapi itu bukan jaminan dia bisa mendapatkan wanita yang diinginkannya, apalagi jika gadis itu bernama Rukia, yang tanpa sadar membandingkannya dengan mantan sekaligus sahabatnya, Renji. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Love You**

**Summary:**

** Byakuya boleh saja pria paling tampan yang ada di muka bumi, tapi itu bukan jaminan dia bisa mendapatkan wanita yang diinginkannya, apalagi jika gadis itu bernama Rukia. AU.**

**Chapter 1**

Rukia tidak sekalipun memandang langsung Byakuya ketika pria itu ke rumahnya. Memang beberapa teman Jushiro sering bertandang ke rumah, namun baru kali itu Rukia bertemu pria berambut hitam legam tersebut. Biasanya Kyouraku yang sering mampir. Selain untuk urusan kerja, juga untuk ngobrol-ngobrol saja. Tentu saja sambil menggoda Rukia. Kalau sudah begitu, biasanya Jushiro dan Retsu akan mengingatkannya supaya tidak menggoda anak angkat mereka.

Setelah mengucapkan salam, Rukia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Dia memang agak pemalu. Tidak mudah baginya langsung akrab dengan orang baru. Kalau saja Byakuya tidak terlanjur melihatnya, gadis mungil itu akan lebih memilih masuk lewat pintu samping. Tapi demi kesopanan terhadap rekan orang tua angkat yang sudah berbaik hati merawatnya yang sebatang kara, Rukia membatalkan niatnya dan menunduk sambil mengucapkan, "Selamat siang."

Entah kenapa Rukia merasa malu. Mungkin karena pria itu masih muda. Sekilas dia melirik Byakuya, cuma sedetik namun dia mendapat gambaran samar tentangnya. Cakep, begitu pikirnya.

"Rukia, sudah datang?" seorang wanita muda cantik berambut panjang melongok ke kamar.

"Ah, Ibu," Rukia meloncat dari kursi tubularnya dan mencium ibu angkatnya. "Iya, aku baru saja datang."

"Kalau kau bilang mau pulang, aku kan bisa menjemput."

Rukia cuma meringis.

"Lapar kan? Ayo makan bareng," Retsu meraih bahu Rukia.

"Bersama tamu, Bu?" Rukia mengernyit. Dia tidak suka makan bersama dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"He em. Oh, Byakuya Kuchiki bukan sekedar tamu. Kakeknya orang yang sangat dihormati ayahmu. Dan lagi, mereka kerja bareng satu kantor. Jadi, Byakuya bukan orang asing. Jushirou sering ngobrol dan main dengannya kok," jelas Retsu.

Rukia mengangguk. Rambut hitamnya bergoyang karena gerakan tersebut.

Selama makan, Rukia hampir terus berdiam diri. Sesekali dia bersuara ketika Jushirou menanyakan kuliahnya atau Retsu menawarkan sushi. Suara berat Byakuya menimpali ucapan suami istri tersebut, namun yang diobrolkan adalah masalah pekerjaan yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Rukia.

Selama itu, Rukia cuma menatap piringnya.

Xxx

Orang tua Rukia meninggal ketika dia masih bayi. Kecelakaan, begitu yang sering dia dengar. Kakak satu-satunya juga meninggalkannya tak lama kemudian. Dia beruntung dibesarkan oleh pasangan Ukitake dan Unohana yang begitu baik hati dan menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Pasangan tersebut tidak dikaruniai anak, karena itulah dia diangkat untuk mengisi keceriaan di rumah mereka yang besar.

Akhirnya Rukia memiliki Ukitake sebagai nama keluarga. Ibu angkatnya sendiri tetap mempertahankan nama gadisnya sebelum menambahkan nama suaminya.

Mereka pasangan yang luar biasa. Rukia tidak pernah merasa kekurangan, baik materi maupun kasih sayang. Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis serius dan pemalu.

Xxx

Malam itu mereka bertiga menonton tv. Itu bukan kegiatan favorit mereka sebenarnya, namun Rukia merasa jika duduk bersama dengan tv menyala adalah salah satu cara bagi keluarganya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dari pagi sampai siang- sering sampai sore-, mereka disibukkan dengan urusan pekerjaan atau kuliah. Baru menjelang malam mereka bisa berkumpul. Apalagi sejak kuliah Rukia tinggal di flat dekat kampusnya. Waktu yang ada benar-benar dimanfaatkan.

Kadang tidak semuanya menonton acara yang ditayangkan benda kotak tersebut. Seperti sekarang, Retsu sedang mengupas apel di meja belakang sofa, dan Rukia membaca manga favoritnya. Cuma Jushirou yang mengubah-ubah channel televisi, mencari acara yang pas.

"Rukia, kau sudah punya pacar?"

Hampir saja gadis bermata violet itu menjatuhkan manga yang dipegangnya. Dia menoleh ke arah ayahnya, yang menanti jawaban putrinya dengan sabar.

"Ehm, belum. Kenapa Yah?"

Dulu sekali Rukia memanggil mereka Ukitake-san dan Unohana-san. Tapi kedua orang tua tersebut setengah memaksanya memanggil mereka 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu'. Rukia kecil menurut. Ketika dia benar-benar menyebut mereka dengan panggilan itu untuk pertama kalinya, air mata membanjiri pipi Retsu sedangkan Jushirou berkaca-kaca.

"Masih belum bisa melupakan bocah berambut merah model nanas itu?"

Rukia terkikik. "Bukan karena itu, Yah," jawabnya. "Renji teman yang oke, tapi kami tidak cocok pacaran. Biasanya curhat dan bercanda, eh, waktu pacaran malah jadinya kikuk. Tidak seru."

"Ayah pikir kalian cocok," Jushirou tersenyum. "Selain tingkahnya yang blak-blakan, dia anak yang baik."

"Memang," Rukia membenarkan. "Tapi kami sudah sepakat untuk berteman saja."

"Tidak adakah teman priamu yang menarik?" sang ayah terus bertanya. Biasanya dia melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar roman cuma untuk menggoda anaknya.

"Banyak yang menarik, tapi aku tidak yakin ada yang tertarik padaku," jawab Rukia sambil lalu.

"Tidak juga bocah berambut oranye menyala itu?"

"Ichigo cuma menganggapku teman. Aku juga sama."

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu, nih," Retsu duduk diantara mereka dengan piring di tangan. "Ada apa, Yah?"

Jushirou meluruskan duduknya. Matanya bersinar dan senyum usil tersungging dibibirnya. "Byakuya meminta nomor ponselmu. Kalau boleh sih."

"Byakuya?" sesosok laki-laki tinggi melintas dalam kepala Rukia.

"Wah wah, pria paling tampan di Seireitei tertarik pada putri kecil kita," ujar Retsu dengan takjub.

"Ibu!" seru Rukia malu.

"Tapi dia pemberani, lho. Jarang ada yang langsung minta nomor langsung ke ayahnya," sang ibu mengedipkan mata.

"Bagaimana, Rukia?"

Rukia menimbang-nimbang. Baru kali ini ada pria seperti Byakuya. Selama ini pria yang ingin berkenalan dengannya langsung saja datang dan mengulurkan tangan atau minta dikenalkan lewat temannya. Bahkan meminta nomornya lewat Renji atau teman wanitanya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Beberapa kali dia dekat dengan teman prianya, dan bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali dia berpacaran, namun tidak ada diantara mereka yang setua Byakuya.

"Jangan memaksa, Yah," Retsu mengingatkan suaminya. Kalau menyangkut putri kesayangannya, wanita lembut itu bisa jadi sangat galak.

"Tidak," Jushirou cepat-cepat menyanggah. "Kalau Rukia tidak mau, tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau kok," Rukia berharap semoga wajahnya tidak seperti kepiting rebus, meski dia bisa merasakan pipinya mulai panas. "Byakuya-san cuma ingin berkenalan kan? Bukan bilang mau macam-macam."

"Macam-macam bagaimana?" Jushirou nyengir.

"Ayah tahu sendiri, kan?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Pertamanya sih kenalan dan berteman. Siapa tahu lama-lama..." Retsu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, memberi kesempatan Rukia meneruskan lanjutan kalimat tersebut di benaknya.

Merasa tidak akan menang dari orang tuanya, Rukia cuma tersenyum simpul.

Xxx

"Hey, Kecil," Ichigo Kurosaki menarik kursi di depan Rukia. Sinar matahari jatuh ke kulitnya yang kecoklatan.

"Ada apa, Kepala Api?" tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari deretan rumus di diktatnya, Rukia balas memanggil temannya dengan sebutannya sendiri.

Menyebalkan sekali, gara-gara ukuran tubuhnya yang super imut, Ichigo sering menyebutnya 'Kecil'. Dulu Rukia marah-marah dan langsung melayangkan tendangannya ke betis Ichigo, tapi lama-lama dia capek sendiri.

"Nanti nonton, yuk," ajak Ichigo.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. "Sori, aku sibuk."

"Aku yang traktir deh."

"Oke kalau begitu."

"Rukia, Rukia," cowok itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau bayar sendiri, kau akan bilang sibuk. Tapi kalau ada yang bayarin, kau akan melupakan 'kesibukanmu'."

"Tidak juga," Rukia menaikkan alisnya. "Aku bisa bayar sendiri, kok."

Tentu saja Ichigo tidak akan membiarkan Rukia membayar tiketnya. Dia berprinsip, dia yang mengajak, dia yang membayar. Harga dirinya terluka kalau cewek yang diajaknya sampai mengeluarkan uang. Apalagi, lebih baik dia ditelan bumi daripada dibayari oleh cewek. Meskipun, satu-satunya cewek yang diajaknya adalah Rukia. Well, cewek ketiga sebenarnya, selain adik kembarnya Karin dan Yuzu.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak salah satu anggota Ichigo Kurosaki fan club saja? Pasti cewek itu langsung ke surga saking senangnya."

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin dalam. Dia paling tidak suka jika ada yang menyinggung fan club yang-entah-siapa-mendirikannya. Aneh sekali, pikirnya. Cap berandalan sudah melekat didirinya sejak dahulu kala, banyak yang takut kepadanya. Herannya, kenapa ada yang mau repot-repot mendirikan fan club untuknya dan tiap valentine tiba, dia harus pulang membawa paling tidak dua kantung kertas jumbo berisi coklat dari penggemar ceweknya- yang dia bahkan tidak ingat nama maupun wajahnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

Rukia melayangkan senyum lugunya. Tentu bukan lugu beneran. Justru jika dia tersenyum seperti itu, Ichigo langsung curiga. Pasti ada udang di balik batu.

Gadis mungil itu tahu benar bagaimana membuat jengkel Ichigo, apalagi jika teman cowoknya itu menyinggung soal tubuh kecilnya. Dia tahu, satu-satunya yang membuat Ichigo kheki setengah mati adalah keberadaan fan clubnya.

Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya untuk melontarkan protes ketika ponsel temannya berbunyi.

Rukia meraih benda kecil yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kotak pensilnya. Tidak ada nama, cuma nomor saja. Pelan, dia menekan tombol answer.

"Halo?"

TBC

A/N: Ini fanfic keduaku di fandom Bleach. Feedback please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Love You**

**Summary:**

** Byakuya boleh saja pria paling tampan yang ada di muka bumi, tapi itu bukan jaminan dia bisa mendapatkan wanita yang diinginkannya, apalagi jika gadis itu bernama Rukia. AU.**

**All disclaimers apply. Dulu ada topik di sebuah radio swasta di Surabaya, "Kalau kamu jadi orang Jepang, pengen jadi siapa?" Banyak yang bilang pengen jadi Hideaki Takizawa, dll artis negari bunga Sakura tersebut. Waktu itu aku ngirim jawaban kaya gini, "Kalau jadi orang Jepang, aku pengen jadi pacarnya Kubo Tite, biar bisa baca jalan cerita Bleach duluan." Mungkin cuma dengan cara itu I could own Bleach. Sayangnya tidak! Jadi, Bleach cuma milik Kubo Tite-Sensei. **

**Chapter 2**

"Halo?" Rukia memberi salam pada sang penelpon.

"Halo? Rukia? Ini Byakuya Kuchiki," suara dalam laki-laki menyapa telinganya.

Byakuya Kuchiki? Hampir Rukia tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka Byakuya akan menelponnya secepat itu. Baru kemarin malam dia memberi ijin ayahnya untuk memberikan nomor ponselnya pada pria itu.

"Kau sibuk sekarang?"

'Suaranya cowok banget' Rukia membatin dalam hati, sebelum menyadari menggelikannya pikiran tersebut.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Byakuya bertanya ketika tidak ada jawaban dari seberang.

"Oh, tidak," Rukia buru-buru berkata.

"Masih di kampus ya?"

"Begitulah."

"Terima kasih sudah memberiku nomormu."

"Sama-sama."

Ichigo memperhatikan temannya dengan saksama. Baru kali itu dia melihat teman kecilnya berbicara dengan formal melalui telepon. Biasanya Rukia selalu menjawab telepon dengan santai, namun sekarang dia seperti menahan diri dan jaim alias jaga image.

"Sedang apa sekarang?"

Rukia memainkan pulpen di tangannya. "Mengerjakan tugas, tapi sudah hampir selesai. Byakuya-san sendiri?"

Rukia mendengar derak kayu ditarik dan suara kertas dibalik.

"Istirahat, jadi kupikir mumpung sedang senggang, aku menelponmu. Boleh kusimpan nomormu, kan?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Boleh saja."

"Trims," entah cuma perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi Rukia bisa merasakan Byakuya tersenyum lewat nada suaranya. "Kapan-kapan aku telpon lagi. Waktuku hampir habis."

"Ah, terima kasih sudah menelpon."

"Sama-sama Rukia. Bye."

"Siapa sih?" Ichigo tidak mampu menahan rasa ingin tahunya melihat mata violet di depannya berbinar dan senyum masih menghiasi bibir Rukia.

"Ada deh, " jawab Rukia sok rahasia. "Mau tahu aja."

Jelas cowok beralis berkerut itu sebal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa saja nanti yang nonton?" Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tahu setiap laki-laki pasti tidak suka dikatai serba ingin tahu urusan orang.

"Renji dan Keigo," kerutan di dahi Ichigo hilang sedikit. "Chad ada kerja sambilan, dia tidak bisa ikut. Oi, Rukia, Keigo kirim salam tuh. Dia marah-marah karena kemarin aku lupa menyampaikannya."

Rukia geleng-geleng. "Tiap hari ketemu, masih saja kirim salam. Temanmu aneh sekali." Tapi teman-teman Ichigo tidak ada yang biasa. Ada Chad yang setinggi tiang listrik, Uryu si pintar, dan yang pasti, yang paling nyentrik tentu si Ichigo. Dari jauh saja orang pasti mengenali rambut menyalanya. Belum lagi figurnya yang selalu mengerutkan alis dan kulitnya yang agak gelap dari kebanyakan orang Jepang pada umumnya.

"Tahu tidak," Ichigo tersenyum usil, matanya berbinar jahil. "Renji hampir saja menonjok Keigo gara-gara salamnya itu. Geez, posesif sekali. Kalian sudah bubar kan?"

Kalau mata bisa membunuh, Ichigo pasti sudah di alam baka karena pandangan maut yang diarahkan Rukia padanya.

"Berhenti menggodaku soal itu! Berapa kali aku bilang, Renji _sahabatku."_

Bahkan sebelum mereka pacaran pun, Renji sudah protektif terhadapnya. Rukia tidak menyadarinya, tapi teman-teman di sekitarnya sangat jelas dengan perhatian yang diberikan Renji. Mereka berteman sejak kecil. Rukia merasa wajar kalau mereka sangat dekat.

Xxx

"Ingat Byakuya yang kuceritakan tempo hari? Tadi dia menelpon," Rukia nyengir. Seperti yang dia duga, teman se-flatnya, Momo Hinamori langsung menjerit histeris.

"Kyaaaa.." seperti seorang fangirl, Momo bertepuk tangan dengan semangat. Untung dinding flat tebal. Coba kalau tidak, pasti tetangga pada marah-marah menggedor pintu dan meminta kedua gadis itu untuk tidak ribut.

Momo gadis yang selalu ceria dan optimis. Dia suka sekali cerita roman. Lucunya, tiap kali Rukia dekat dengan seseorang, Momo-lah yang paling semangat, melebihi si empunya roman sendiri.

"Dia bilang apa?" Momo memutar kursinya, ingin tahu cerita rekannya itu.

"Bukan hal yang signifikan sih," Rukia mengibaskan tangannya. "Cuma ngobrol biasa saja."

"Tidak apa-apa," gadis yang lebih tinggi dari Rukia itu memberi semangat. "Kan baru sekali ini telpon."

Rukia tertawa. Senang sekali mempunyai teman seperti Momo.

"Kok pulang malam, Rukia?"

Rukia mengangsurkan tempura, yang disambut Momo dengan senang hati. Itu makanan favoritnya. "Habis nonton."

"Dengan Byakuya?" Momo melongo.

"Aduh, bukan," Rukia menyebutkan teman-temannya.

"Renji?" Momo mengunyah tempuranya pelan-pelan. "Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti persahabatanmu dengan Renji. Mengherankan sekali kalian masih bisa berteman baik setelah putus."

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karena kita mulai sebagai teman."

"Kau beruntung sekali."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Yah." Momo mencari kata yang tepat. "Tidak banyak yang mempunyai sahabat sedari kecil sampai dewasa, langgeng lagi."

Baru saja Rukia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di kursi ketika Momo bersuara lagi.

"Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa Byakuya."

Rukia menerawang. "Aku tidak begitu ingat," jawabnya jujur. "Waktu itu aku tidak memandangnya. Seingatku, dia berambut hitam, matanya juga gelap-mungkin sih-. Rambutnya panjang dan orangnya tinggi. Itu saja."

"Harusnya kau lebih perhatian," Momo melotot, sedikit menyalahkan Rukia. Dia jenis orang yang sangat antusias, yang menurut Rukia lucu sekali.

"Ah, Momo. Aku kan tidak tahu. Aku pikir cuma sekali itu saja aku bertemu dia. Tidak menyangka akan lebih jauh dari itu. By the way," gantian Rukia yang menatap galak. "Jangan berpikir atau membayangkan macam-macam. Kami cuma berteman."

"Hello, kau pikir pria dewasa akan iseng untuk sekedar mencari teman?" Momo melempar pandangan tak percaya. "Terlebih lagi, dia langsung minta nomormu ke ayahmu. Dia pasti serius. Kau bilang, dia sudah tua kan?"

"Yah, beberapa tahun diatas kita."

Ada perasaan aneh menyusup dalam diri Rukia. Terus terang, selama ini pria yang dekat dengannya tak lebih tua tiga tahunan darinya. Kurang lebih mereka seperti teman. Jelas Byakuya tidak bisa dianggap teman.

"Argh," dia mengerang dalam hati. Lama-lama dia jadi berpikir seperti Momo. /Kemana diriku yang cuek dulu?/

Tidak ingin berpikir lebih lanjut lagi, Rukia beranjak ke kamarnya. Baru saja dia keluar dari kamar mandi, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Renji? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," suara Renji Abarai terdengar malas-malasan. Bukan hal aneh teman sejak kecilnya itu menelpon tanpa alasan.

"Cuma buang pulsa, bukannya sombong lho."

Rukia mendengus tapi tak urung dia tersenyum.

"Tahu tidak, tadi rasanya seperti ada yang memanggilku dan berkata 'Rukia membutuhkanmu'. Karena aku teman yang baik, aku turuti saja suara malaikat dalam kepalaku."

"Ichigo langsung tobat kalau sampai kau bisa mendengar malaikat."

"Oi, jahat sekali," Renji protes.

"Baru tahu ya?"

"Tidak, aku sudah tahu dari dulu, tapi pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Kenapa tetap jadi temanku?"

"Mukjizat."

"Beneran kau cuma buang pulsa!"

Seringnya Renji telpon cuma untuk mengajak bertengkar. Namun kali ini, Rukia merasa lega setelah adu mulut dengannya. Rasanya stres karena kuliah dan Byakuya menguap seketika.

"Oke deh, sampe besok."

"Oke," Rukia menutup telpon.

Tidak sampai semenit dia langsung terlelap. Malam itu mimpinya tentang seorang pria berambut segelap malam tersenyum samar padanya.

TBC

A/N: Benar teman-teman, yang telpon tak lain dan tak bukan ya Byakuya sendiri. Gampang ditebak ya? Hehe. Jangan kuatir, review se-gaje apapun aku terima dengan senang hati kok ^_^. Ah, rasanya beda sekali membaca review dalam bahasa ibu daripada bahasa asing. Apa nanti aku nulis cerita dalam bahasa Jawa sekalian ya? Ohoho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Me Love You**

**Summary:**

** Byakuya boleh saja pria paling tampan yang ada di muka bumi, tapi itu bukan jaminan dia bisa mendapatkan wanita yang diinginkannya, apalagi jika gadis itu bernama Rukia. AU.**

**All disclaimers apply. Dulu ada topik di sebuah radio swasta di Surabaya, "Kalau kamu jadi orang Jepang, pengen jadi siapa?" Banyak yang bilang pengen jadi Hideaki Takizawa, dll artis negari bunga Sakura tersebut. Waktu itu aku ngirim jawaban kaya gini, "Kalau jadi orang Jepang, aku pengen jadi pacarnya Kubo Tite, biar bisa baca jalan cerita Bleach duluan." Mungkin cuma dengan cara itu I could own Bleach. Sayangnya tidak! Jadi, Bleach cuma milik Kubo Tite-Sensei**

**Chapter 3**

Ruang kerja di rumah besarnya adalah salah satu tempat favorit Byakuya. Ruangan itu lapang, terisi rak-rak besar dari kayu ek mahal dengan kualitas nomor satu, lukisan bunga sakura yang berguguran dengan indahnya, dan berkarpet tebal empuk dari negara panas bergurun nun jauh disana.

Sambil bekerja dengan laptopnya, kadang pria itu mengalihkan pandangan ke luar pintu Prancis yang terbuka lebar. Kejenuhan yang melanda perlahan sirna saat dia melihat pohon cemara berayun lembut tertiup angin, atau ketika matanya menangkap lambaian mawar berkelopak pink lebar favoritnya.

Byakuya menyukai ketenangan, dan tempat luas di lantai satu itu benar-benar didisain sesuai seleranya. Namun sore itu Byakuya tak bisa menikmati waktunya tanpa gangguan seperti biasanya. Dua teman baiknya datang berkunjung. Kebetulan sekali, mereka orang yang suka mengusik kehidupan pribadinya.

"Hey, kapan kau akan mengenalkan pacarmu?" seorang wanita bermata kucing berkata kepada laki-laki yang lebih muda di hadapannya itu.

"Pacar? Siapa maksudmu?" tanpa mengubah ekpresi wajahnya, Byakuya menjawab pertanyaan yang akhir-akhir ini kerap dilontarkan padanya.

Yoruichi menyilangkan tangannya dengan tak sabar. "Aku heran sekali. Tak sekalipun aku melihat atau mendengarmu pergi bersama seseorang yang spesial. Masa tak ada gadis di Seireitei yang berkenan di hatimu?"

"Bukan soal itu. Kenapa malah kau yang cerewet, Yoruichi?" mata hitam keabuan Byakuya, meski cuma sedikit, memancarkan kejengkelan.

Wanita berkulit gelap itu cuma menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau kau tetap dingin seperti itu, tidak akan ada cewek yang mau, lho. Cakep sih, tapi kalau wajahmu memancarkan aura sehangat salju, siapa yang mau mendekat?"

"Tentu saja aku tak akan menunjukkan wajah seperti ini di depan orang yang kucintai," balas Byakuya ringan.

Dari dulu teman main Byakuya waktu masih kecil ini selalu penasaran, gadis seperti apa yang bisa melumerkan hati Byakuya. Byakuya remaja yang dikenalnya suka meledak-ledak, jadi Yoruichi pikir mungkin gadis yang kalem bisa membuatnya agak tenang sedikit. Masih segar di ingatannya bagaimana marahnya Byakuya muda ketika ikat rambut kesayangannya berpindah tangan ke wanita itu.

Ketika tahun-tahun selanjutnya berlalu, seiring tanggung jawab yang diembannya sebagai kepala keluarga Kuchiki semakin berat, perlahan namun pasti Byakuya mulai berubah. Pemuda yang selalu meluapkan emosinya itu menjadi lebih kalem, dan lebih dari itu, semakin lama dia semakin dingin.

Gambaran Yoruichi mengenai wanita yang cocok untuk temannya itu juga berubah. Mungkin gadis yang ceria bisa sedikit membuat aura Byakuya tidak segelap sekarang. Gadis yang penuh semangat pasti mampu menyentuh hati pria itu. Yoruichi percaya dengan Law of Attraction. Sifat berlawanan akan saling tarik menarik.

"Byakuya," dia berjalan mendekati Byakuya. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang di punggungnya. "Kau punya tampang dan uang, seharusnya tidak sulit bagimu mendapat pacar."

"Kurasa itu bukan jaminan," balas Byakuya datar. Setelah melirik Yoruichi sebentar, dia kembali bekerja dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Ketika baterei alat elektronik itu mencapai lima belas persen, dia menarik charger dan mencolokkannya ke steker yang menempel di dinding. Yoruichi bukan orang lain baginya, jadi Byakuya tidak merasa harus bersikap formal. Dia duduk di bawah, di karpet yang harganya bisa membuat mata orang kebanyakan melompat dari rongganya.

"Kau ingin cewek yang seperti apa?" Yoruichi mencecar.

"Aku tak punya kriteria tertentu."

"Masa? Mau kucarikan? Aku kenal beberapa temanku. Mau yang pintar ada, yang cantik tak kurang jumlahnya, yang seksi juga banyak."

Byakuya jadi kesal. Dia meletakkan laptop yang sedari tadi di pangkuannya ke meja kecil di dekat steker, kemudian bangkit. "Jangan mentang-mentang karena kau sudah punya seseorang, semua orang juga harus punya pasangan," katanya, tak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Punya pasangan menyenangkan lho," seorang pria pirang beryukata hijau masuk dan merangkul Yoruichi.

"Benar sekali," Yoruichi balas melingkarkan lengan ke pinggang Kisuke, nama pria yang baru masuk itu. Mereka tersenyum, binar bahagia melintas di mata keduanya. Tapi Byakuya berani bersumpah, ketika mengarahkan pandangan mata ke arahnya, sinar mata yang tadinya memancarkan kemesraan berubah usil.

"Apalagi kalau pasangan kita sudah berubah statusnya jadi bertunangan, wah!" Byakuya menaikkan alis hitamnya.

Dua orang itu tertawa.

"Yoruichi," usul Kisuke, nadanya serius. "Mungkin bunga di pernikahan kita kau lemparkan saja langsung ke Byakuya kecil kita. Siapa tahu bakal muncul keajaiban."

Yoruichi terkikik. "Ide bagus. Nanti kau berdiri tepat di belakangku ya, Byakuya-_chan_."

xxx

Setelah sahabatnya pulang, Byakuya kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Hari itu cukup melelahkan. Ada inspeksi dari supervisornya di kantor. Dan meski dia terhibur dengan kunjungan Yoruichi dan Kisuke, tak urung menanggapi seloroh gurauan mereka tentang statusnya yang masih single fighter ternyata lebih meletihkan daripada menangani masalah di tempat kerjanya.

Byakuya keluar ke beranda. Udara malam menerpa wajahnya yang bagai dipahat seniman, tanpa cacat. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Aroma mawar, pohon cemara and bermacam bunga di taman merasuki rongga hidungnya. Campuran wewangian alam yang tak pernah gagal menenangkan suasana hatinya.

Hydrangeas ungu yang bergerombol di sudut taman menarik perhatiannya. Warnanya mengingatkan pria muda itu akan sesuatu. Namun yang muncul di benaknya justru warna violet pekat, cantik dan apapun yang memancar dari warna itu terasa kuat.

Menuruti perasaan sentimental yang menguasai dirinya, Byakuya berbalik masuk, menghampiri salah satu rak dan menarik album foto besar. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Byakuya membuka halaman tengah album itu.

Jari-jari panjangnya menelusuri sebuah gambar berukuran empat R. Dalam foto itu, seorang laki-laki berambut putih panjang dan berwajah ramah tengah tersenyum ceria.

Pria itu merangkul seorang gadis. Kontras dengan warna pria itu, dan debur ombak yang menggulung di latar subyek dalam foto yang berwarna biru dan putih cerah, gadis yang melambai riang itu memiliki warna gelap. Rambutnya hitam legam, sedikit melebihi bahu kecilnya. Matanya bulat dan besar.

Dia cantik.

Byakuya menarik jarinya, kemudian mendekatkan gambar itu supaya dia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Gadis dalam foto itu bermata violet.

xxx

"Apa yang Byakuya-san lakukan kalau tidak kerja?" tanya Rukia. Sudah beberapa kali Byakuya menelponnya. Kekakuan dan sikap formal yang dulu di perdengarkan Rukia melalui alat komunikasi kecil itu perlahan mencair.

"Jalan-jalan," suara Byakuya terdengar bening. "Atau mengunjungi temanku. Dia punya green house besar."

"Oh, Byakuya-san suka bunga?" Rukia agak kaget.

"Benar. Kau tahu Nakata, daerah pegunungan di selatan Karakura? Aku biasanya ke sana."

"Erm..."

"Belum pernah ke sana ya, Rukia?"

"Belum," jawab Rukia jujur. "Di sana menarik ya?"

"Menarik? Coba bayangkan, Udaranya dingin, di kanan kiri jalan banyak pohon pinus. Karena itulah tanaman dan bunga banyak dibudidayakan di sana."

"Wow!"

Byakuya bisa merasakan rasa ingin tahu gadis yang akhir-akhir ini kerap dihubunginya itu. "Kapan-kapan kuajak kau ke Nakata."

Jantung Rukia melompat satu detakan.

Belum sempat dia menjawab, teriakan Renji terdengar memekakkan telinga. "Oi, Rukia. Bagaimana tata bahasa Jepang ini?"

Kali ini Rukia benar-benar terlonjak, kaget oleh suara keras sahabatnya. "Sebentar!"

Saat itu dia di rumah Renji. Boleh jadi Renji pintar dalam olahraga dan menghitung, tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Kuliah Bahasa Jepang, pemuda itu menyerah. Karena itulah dia menyeret sahabat kecilnya itu ke rumah.

Suara teguran ibu Renji gantian terdengar dari ruang sebelah, mengingatkan putranya supaya tidak berteriak dalam rumah.

"Kau sedang belajar? Maaf kalau mengganggu."

"Eh, tidak."

"Rukia," kalimat Byakuya menggantung sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau aku main ke tempatmu?"

Rukia mencengkeram handphonenya. "Boleh."

"Trims."

Beberapa detik berlalu setelah mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan. Rukia tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Dia sadar, suatu saat nanti mereka akan bertemu langsung. Diluar prediksinya, pada detik kalimat itu diucapkan Byakuya, membayangkan pria itu di hadapannya membuat lututnya gemetaran. Antara penasaran, takut, senang, dan berbagai macam perasaan lain yang tak ingin dianalisanya berkecamuk di dadanya.

TBC

A/N: Yay! Akhirnya chapter 3 rampung juga. Menurut pengamatanku dari anime Bleach, Byakuya memang terkesan dingin dan datar, tak peduli bagaimanapun situasi hatinya. Tetapi dia bukan orang yang pelit kata-kata. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (kenapa kalimat ini terdengar seperti akhir petikan di sinetron ya?)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Let Me Love You**

**Summary:**

** Byakuya boleh saja pria paling tampan yang ada di muka bumi, tapi itu bukan jaminan dia bisa mendapatkan wanita yang diinginkannya, apalagi jika gadis itu bernama Rukia. AU.**

**All disclaimers apply. Dulu ada topik di sebuah radio swasta di Surabaya, "Kalau kamu jadi orang Jepang, pengen jadi siapa?" Banyak yang bilang pengen jadi Hideaki Takizawa, dll artis negari bunga Sakura tersebut. Waktu itu aku ngirim jawaban kaya gini, "Kalau jadi orang Jepang, aku pengen jadi pacarnya Kubo Tite, biar bisa baca jalan cerita Bleach duluan." Mungkin cuma dengan cara itu I could own Bleach. Sayangnya tidak! Jadi, Bleach cuma milik Kubo Tite-Sensei**

**Chapter ****4**

Selama Rukia mengenal sahabat baiknya, baru sekali itu ia melihat Momo muntab luar biasa. Wajah yang biasanya menunjukkan kebaikan hati sekarang kelihatan merah karena jengkel. Nyaris Rukia bisa melihat uap mengepul dari hidung dan telinganya.

"Kau mau menemui Byakuya dengan memakai _itu_?" ulang Momo tak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Rukia santai meski dalam hati mulai ketar-ketir oleh aura kemarahan Momo. "Masih pantas kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak pantas," sembur Momo cepat.

Malam itu Byakuya hendak main ke apartemen mereka. Jika Rukia menanggapinya dengan tenang-tenang saja, lain halnya dengan Momo. Justru dia yang paling girang menantikan kedatangan pria yang akhir-akhir ini sering menelpon Rukia itu.

"Paling tidak kau bersolek dong," protes Momo. "Tunjukkan pesonamu. Kalau kau menemuinya seperti itu, Byakuya bisa kehilangan minat."

Rukia terkikik mendengar kalimat terakhir Momo. Minat? Huh!

Gadis itu tidak beranjak dari kursinya. Momo membelalak tidak setuju dengan baju pilihan Rukia. Sweater dan celana training rumahan? Yang biasanya dipakai begitu pulang kuliah?

"Momo, kau cerewet sekali. Biasanya kalau Renji atau Ichigo ke sini, aku pakai celana pendek dan kaus kok," kata Rukia.

"Mereka kan teman," Momo memutar mata.

"Terus yang sekarang apa bedanya?"

"Beda dong," balas Momo, seakan semua sudah jelas dan Rukia begitu bodohnya sampai tidak melihat kenyataan itu. "Byakuya itu calon pacarmu."

"Siapa bilang?" sergah Rukia.

"Aku!"

"Hmm?"

"Rukia, sini! Biar kupilihkan baju yang pantas," Momo menarik paksa lengan Rukia. Karena tubuhnya lebih kecil, Rukia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Byakuya bukan pacarku," kata Rukia putus asa, berusaha mengelak dari cengkeraman Momo namun tanpa hasil. "Jadi kenapa aku harus berdandan?"

"Justru karena dia bukan pacar, kau harus tampil semenawan mungkin. Nanti kalau Byakuya sudah jadi pacarmu, mau menemuinya dengan hanya memakai baby doll juga oke," papar Momo tak sabar.

Sewaktu Rukia berpacaran dengan Renji, Momo tidak secerewet sekarang. Dia membiarkan saja Rukia kencan dengan pria berambut merah itu meski dengan celana jeans selutut dan kaus. Meski agak sebal, tak urung Rukia ingin tertawa melihat antusiasme Momo yang menurutnya sudah mulai berlebihan. Rukia tak berdaya ketika Momo memulas bedak lebih tebal dan lipstik ke bibirnya, menyisir rambutnya berkali-kali sampai beberapa helai rambut Rukia tercabut dari akarnya, dan memaksanya memakai rok dan blus bermotif bunga. Ibu angkatnya saja tak pernah seantusias itu!

Apalagi ketika bertemu Byakuya, Rukia heran Momo tidak sampai pingsan saking girangnya. Pipinya sewarna dengan tomat matang, dan matanya bersinar seperti anak kecil yang dapat permen enak. Setelah mempersilahkan pria itu masuk, Momo dengan semangat langsung mendorong mereka ke beranda mini di apartemen mereka.

Rukia melirik Byakuya. Tadinya gadis itu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana reaksi Byakuya menanggapi Momo. Tak disangka, Byakuya malah tersenyum ramah.

Baru kali itu Rukia benar-benar mencermati Byakuya. Dia bersyukur Momo yang memegang kendali tadinya karena yang bisa dilakukannya tadi hanya mematung. Pria itu jauh lebih tampan dari bayangannya. Rambutnya panjang, menyentuh bahu, atau malah lebih panjang lagi. Wajahnya bersih tanpa ada satu jerawatpun. Badannya tegap dan menjulang. Tidak setinggi Renji sih, batin Rukia dalam hati, dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasa geli, membandingkan pria itu dengan sahabat sekaligus mantan pacarnya. Jelasnya, mereka bagai langit dan bumi.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di kantor Ayah," ucap Rukia.

Byakuya menggeleng sedikit. "Kantor kami berbeda, Rukia," kata Byakuya. "Kami sering bertemu di gedung pusat."

Rukia mengangguk.

"Eh," kata Rukia tiba-tiba. "Liburan semester kemarin aku ikut rekreasi ke propinsi sebelah, bersama para karyawan kantor. Kok aku tidak melihat Byakuya-san?"

Alis Byakuya berkerut. Ekspresi seperti apapun, pikir Rukia, tidak akan mengurangi kadar ketampanan Byakuya. Kalau tidak tahu, Rukia akan menyangka pria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu adalah model. Celana gelap dan blazer panjang yang dipakainya membuatnya tampak sehabis melakukan pemotretan di majalah terkenal mahal yang biasanya dipampang di rak khusus di toko buku.

"Oh, itu," akhirnya Byakuya menjawab, mengusik lamunan Rukia. "Aku ke makam orang tuaku di daerah barat Seireitei, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut."

Rukia terkejut. "Kalau begitu Byakuya-san tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak," jawab Byakuya. "Masih ada yang tinggal di rumah, orang yang merawatku sedari kecil."

"Jadi Byakuya-san adalah kepala keluarga Kuchiki?"

Bibir Byakuya berkedut menahan tawa. "Bisa dibilang begitu," sahutnya terhadap pertanyaan polos Rukia. "Sudah beberapa tahun ini."

Rukia tercengang. Pantas saja meski masih terbilang muda, Byakuya kelihatan dewasa.

Dering ponsel dari dalam menyentak Rukia. Sepertinya ponselnya berbunyi, tapi mungkin saja itu perasaannya karena tak lama kemudian tak ada dering lagi.

"Ukitake-san sangat bangga padamu," kata Byakuya, menarik perhatian Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Beliau selalu bercerita tentangmu, lho. Makanya aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa Rukia tersayangnya."

Diam-diam Byakuya menikmati wajah terbakar Rukia. Wajah kecil itu sama cantiknya dengan yang di foto, yang disimpannya di rumahnya. Karena tidak ikut perjalanan yang diadakan oleh kantor, ada yang berbaik hati memberinya sekeping CD berisi foto-foto orang kantor. Salah satunya adalah foto Rukia bersama ayah angkatnya.

"Kalau begitu Byakuya-san pasti tahu kalau aku bukan anak kandung Ayah," ujar Rukia, menarik kesimpulan.

Byakuya terdiam sesaat. "Ya," jawabnya pelan. "Tapi dari cara Ukitake-san dan Unohana-san membicarakanmu pada orang kantor, tak akan ada yang bisa menduganya. Apalagi jika Kyoraku-san sudah menimpali, hmm, orang jadi mempunyai bayangan tak ada lagi yang lebih cantik dari putri Ukitake-san."

Tawa Rukia tersembur.

"Kyoraku-san sangat memujamu, tahu tidak?"

"Aku tahu," sahut Rukia. "Ayah sampai jengah. Tapi Shunsui-san main-main kok," ujar Rukia, berusaha meyakinkan Byakuya.

Byakuya berdehem. Wajahnya mendadak serius, seperti berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian dan rasa percaya diri. "Rukia," panggilnya.

Mau tidak mau gadis yang disebut mendadak gelisah. "Ada apa Byakuya-san?"

"Minggu depan, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu ke Nakata."

Nama itu mengingatkan Rukia akan sesuatu. "Tempat teman Byakuya-san, yang punya green house?"

Byakuya mengangguk. "Iya. Aku sudah janji akan mengunjunginya, jadi kupikir sekalian aku mengajakmu."

Rukia menimbang. "Berapa lama perjalanannya?"

"Satu jam. Rukia?" tanya Byakuya, menanti jawaban gadis itu.

"Aku minta ijin orang tuaku dulu, ya," putus Rukia. Dia sudah menjelajahi beberapa tempat bersama teman-temannya. Jika jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dan obyeknya menarik dan tidak curam, dia tak perlu minta ijin. Tapi, ulang Rukia, kali ini lain. Dia akan pergi dengan seorang pria. Dia tak akan pergi jika orang tuanya tidak mengijinkan. Terlebih, Byakuya bukan teman yang sudah dikenalnya lama. Karena itu ia perlu meminta persetujuan ayahnya, yang notabene sudah mengenal Byakuya jauh lebih baik darinya.

Byakuya sudah menduga kalau gadis yang diajaknya tidak akan langsung memberi kepastian. Ukitake sangat protektif terhadap anak gadisnya, dan menilik 'perlindungan' pria itu dan istrinya yang amat menjaga Rukia, tindakan Rukia sudah diprediksinya.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Byakuya berkata. "Kalau sudah ada kepastian, kabari aku."

Rukia tersenyum. "Iya."

"Omong-omong, karena Nakata termasuk daerah dingin, bawalah jaket," kata Byakuya memperingatkan.

"Aku tak akan lupa, jangan khawatir, Byakuya-san."

"Yah, kalau kau lupa, aku akan meminjamimu jaketku, kok," balas Byakuya.

Membayangkan tubuhnya diselimuti jaket Byakuya membuat wajah Rukia bersemu. _Duh, sejak kapan aku berpikiran ngeres seperti ini_, maki Rukia dalam hati. Renji sering meminjaminya jaket, tapi Rukia tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa. Gadis itu mulai mengutuk lagi. Entah kenapa dia selalu membandingkan pria yang dekat dengannya dengan Renji.

Penerangan di beranda itu memang tidak sampai menyilaukan mata, tapi Byakuya mempunyai pengamatan yang cemerlang. Dia bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Rukia. Tak bisa dipungkiri, bayangan Rukia dalam balutan jaketnya membuatnya senang. Dan sebagai lelaki normal, dia sedikit mempunyai kecurigaan kalau imajinasinya saat itu mungkin saja akan menginvasi mimpinya nanti malam-dan beberapa malam berikutnya, siapa tahu?

"Oi, Rukia!"

Ichigo menghadang Rukia pagi itu di gerbang kampus. Wajahnya yang kecoklatan terlihat penasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia heran. Dia tahu temannya itu memang usil, tapi sepagi ini?

"Kemarin kau kencan ya?" tanya pemuda tinggi itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Hahh?" alis Rukia naik. "Aku di rumah saja kok," jawabnya. Rukia tidak bohong, dia memang ada di rumah, bersama Byakuya dan Momo.

"Masa?" Ichigo kembali bertanya, tak percaya. "Kemarin aku menghubungi ponselmu, tapi Momo yang jawab."

"Oh," Rukia terus berjalan, Ichigo di sampingnya terus membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan. Setelah Byakuya pulang, Momo menghampirinya, menginformasikan kalau Ichigo telpon. Hanya itu, Momo tidak memberi detail lebih lanjut. Dan karena Rukia berhasil diyakinkan kalau Ichigo hanya iseng, dia tidak menghubunginya balik. "Memang ada apa?"

"Tidak sih," Ichigo menggaruk lehernya. "Cuma ingin mampir, tapi Momo langsung bilang kau tidak ingin diganggu tadi malam. Jadi kupikir kau ada kencan."

"Hanya itu?" Rukia balas bertanya.

"Momo bilang kau mengerjakan tugas. Hah, dipikirnya aku ini bodoh, apa?" suara Ichigo terdengar kesal. Dia jauh lebih cerdas daripada tampang berandalan pintar berkelahi yang ditunjukkannya.

Rukia tertawa.

"Rukia..." kali ini Ichigo terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" Rukia memelankan langkahnya, memberi waktu Ichigo untuk mengutarakan lagi pertanyaan. Percuma saja berusaha menghindar, Ichigo tidak akan berhenti sampai dia puas.

"Kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

Rukia mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Tanya saja," Ichigo mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku tidak percaya. Sepertinya..."

Belum sempat dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, Rukia sudah memotong jalannya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jangan tanya-tanya lagi," ancamnya.

"So what, Kecil?" ejek Ichigo.

"Hmph," Rukia memutar badan, berbalik kemudian meninggalkan Ichigo. Dia tidak terlalu sebal ditanyai macam-macam, tapi langsung sakit hati begitu dikatai 'Kecil'. So what? Dia meniru Ichigo.

Yang ditinggalkan panik. "Hei, jangan marah dong," pintanya, cepat-cepat menjejeri gadis itu.

"Biarin," jawab Rukia acuh. "Tanya-tanya melulu...masih pagi begini...panggil aku Kecil lagi.." gerutunya.

Ichigo menyerah. "Iya, iya, maaf."

"Cuma maaf?" dengus Rukia.

"Aku belikan sebotol minuman bersoda, deh, sama kue," tawar Ichigo.

Rukia berhenti, melotot. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang bisa disuap dengan makanan?"

Ichigo senang menjahili Rukia, tapi yang paling tidak diinginkannya adalah membuat gadis itu marah. "Dua botol besar soda," dia mengacungkan dua jari dengan mantap. "Dan berbungkus-bungkus chips. Tapi aku antar ke rumahmu. Makannya di rumahmu saja."

Rukia berpikir sambil tetap mengangkat kepalanya, pura-pura angkuh untuk menunjukkan superioritas. "Baiklah," ujarnya luluh.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, Ichigo nyengir. Kata siapa tidak bisa disuap dengan makanan?

Tiba-tiba Rukia berhenti. "Dan es krim."

"Iya, iya. Perampok!"

"Kau sendiri yang menawarkan, kok."

"Aku kan bilang 'iya', Rukia. Sudah, jangan marah lagi, kau semakin jelek."

**TBC**

A/N: Banyak yang menyebut apartemen/kos/flat/kontrakan sama dengan rumah. Saya menemui hal itu di kehidupan sehari-hari dan di fiksi lain. Jadi mohon jangan heran ketika Rukia dan Ichigo menyebut apartemen Rukia dengan 'rumah'.

Fyuhh, misi terlaksana lagi. Terakhir kali saya mengupdate **Let Me Love You** dan **Cepat Besar Rukia!** kira-kira Februari lalu. Sudah dua atau tiga bulan berlalu. Ternyata lumayan lama. Yup, inilah apdet terbaru. Omong-omong, beberapa huruf dalam keyboard saya seperti huruf **a, q**, dan** z** tidak berfungsi, jadi maaf bagi teman-teman yang ceritanya saya review trus kebingungan. Akhirnya saya mengganti huruf **a** dengan **4**. Harap maklum. Saya juga berterima kasih pada para pembaca dan reviewer yang sudah sudi membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Ada satu review yang membuat saya tersenyum geli. Pelit kata menandakan bangsawan? Wah, mulai sekarang saya pelit ngomong aja deh, hehe.

Selamat membaca!


	5. Chapter 5

**Let Me Love You**

**Summary:**

** Byakuya boleh saja pria paling tampan yang ada di muka bumi, tapi itu bukan jaminan dia bisa mendapatkan wanita yang diinginkannya, apalagi jika gadis itu bernama Rukia. AU.**

**All disclaimers apply. Dulu ada topik di sebuah radio swasta di Surabaya, "Kalau kamu jadi orang Jepang, pengen jadi siapa?" Banyak yang bilang pengen jadi Hideaki Takizawa, dll artis negari bunga Sakura tersebut. Waktu itu aku ngirim jawaban kaya gini, "Kalau jadi orang Jepang, aku pengen jadi pacarnya Kubo Tite, biar bisa baca jalan cerita Bleach duluan." Mungkin cuma dengan cara itu I could own Bleach. Sayangnya tidak! Jadi, Bleach cuma milik Kubo Tite-Sensei**

**Chapter ****5**

Byakuya menjemput Rukia di kediaman Ukitake. Seperti biasa, setiap akhir pekan Rukia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Juushirou memberi ijin anak gadisnya diajak jalan-jalan keluar kota. Pria kalem berambut putih itu percaya pada Byakuya.

"Hati-hati, Byakuya-kun," ujar si ayah mewanti-wanti.

"Iya, Ukitake-san," Byakuya menunduk. Suaranya berat dan mantap. "Saya akan menjaga Rukia."

Anehnya, Rukia merasa suasana kali ini jadi formal.

Mengingat saran Byakuya, Rukia melapisi bajunya dengan jaket agak tebal. Sepatunya pun jenis kets yang hangat dan mampu melindungi kaki dengan baik. Hampir senada dengannya, Byakuya juga memakai baju berlapis. Pria itu, sungguh...tampan? Sepertinya kata itu kurang mewakili gambaran tentangnya karena Byakuya lebih dari sekedar tampan. Rupawan? Breath-taking?

Setengah jam kemudian pemandangan di sepanjang jalan menuju Nakata mulai berganti. Bukan lagi deretan pertokoan rapi, ramai dan teratur: lalu lintas mulai agak lengang, perumahan penduduk bermunculan dan jalan tidak lurus lagi.

Semakin jauh, pepohonan besar mulai menghiasi sepanjang jalan. Dan jalanan yang membentang pun semakin berkelok-kelok seperti ular yang melingkar, semakin lama semakin menanjak.

Byakuya melirik gadis yang tambah hari semakin mengisi pikirannya. "Indah, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Benar, Byakuya-san," Rukia mengiyakan. "Berbeda dengan kota kita. Sepertinya udaranya sejuk."

Byakuya menarik bibirnya sedikit, membentuk senyuman samar. "Buka saja jendelanya, biar AC-nya kumatikan."

Udara yang menampar wajahnya terasa sejuk. Tanpa AC sekalipun rasa dingin sudah merayap ke dalam mobil. Rambut hitamnya berkibar tertiup angin yang semakin nakal. Tanpa sadar Rukia tersenyum. Tidak sia-sia beberapa hari sebelumnya dia meminta ijin pada orang tuanya. Bedanya, saat itu degup jantungnya tidak beraturan, bertalu-talu memukul dadanya. Semua yang dia lalui bersama Byakuya memang masih singkat namun terasa berbeda. Dia sendiri tidak bisa mendefinisikan dengan jelas perbedaannya.

"Nanti temperaturnya semakin turun," urai Byakuya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari jalan. Jika tidak hati-hati, bisa saja mobil yang mereka tumpangi menabrak pepohonan dan tebing. "Udara di sini tidak sedingin di tempat yang akan kita tuju nanti."

"Wah," seru Rukia takjub. "Kupikir ini sudah dingin. Jadi tak sabar bagaimana di sana nanti."

"Aku bisa menyetir lebih kencang kalau kau sudah tak sabar lagi," ujar Byakuya menawarkan. "Aku sudah cukup mengenal daerah sini."

"Tidakk!" teriak Rukia tiba-tiba, membuat Byakuya sampai terlonjak di kursinya. "Maaf, Byakuya-san, maksudnya, tidak usah ngebut."

Byakuya menghela napas. "Kau mengagetkanku," ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kupikir tadi ada apa."

"Hehehe," Rukia merasa tidak enak sendiri. "Aku jadi pusing," akunya jujur.

"Mual tidak? Kalau belum terbiasa biasanya mabuk darat," Byakuya mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya ketika jalanan tidak begitu menanjak. "Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, aku lupa."

"Mual sedikit," akhirnya Rukia mengaku sepenuhnya.

"Kita hampir sampai, kok," ujar Byakuya menenangkan.

Rukia menyandarkan kepala. Paling tidak rasa mualnya terobati dengan display pohon pinus yang menghiasi kiri-kanan jalan. Pemandangannya indah. Beberapa menit berlalu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Byakuya akan menghentikan mobil. Dia membohongiku, keluh Rukia malu.

"Masih lama ya," tanyanya.

Byakuya menahan senyum. "Nah, ini sampai."

Mobil melewati gerbang besi dan masuk ke halaman yang lapang. Rukia tidak bisa menahan rasa takjubnya. Di sisi kiri mobil terdapat green house yang menampung bermacam jenis bunga. Warna-warni menggoda menyembul di antara kasa. Tepat di depan ada paviliun kecil yang eksotis. Di kanan mobil juga terdapat lahan yang ditanami bunga. Agak menjorok lagi, ada rumah yang sepertinya untuk ditinggali sang pemilik. Ibu angkat Rukia pasti senang sekali kalau mengunjungi tempat ini.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang dan, ehem, berdada besar menyambut mereka dengan ceria. "Kau datang juga, Kuchiki-san," sambutnya gembira.

"Kau berlebihan, Matsumoto. Aku selalu datang hampir tiap dua minggu, kan," balas Byakuya.

Matsumoto terkikik. "Kau salah satu daya tarik pembeli di sini, jadi aku selalu menantikan kedatanganmu."

"Hmph," Byakuya mendengus. Dia tahu Matsumoto mengambil keuntungan dengan keberadaannya dan, Byakuya menghela napas panjang, wanita cerdas itu tahu benar cara mengambil manfaat dari setiap kesempatan.

Rukia hanya mengamati. Menyenangkan melihat tampang Byakuya yang bagai terjepit seperti itu.

"Bukan itu," bantah Byakuya. "Green house ini terkenal karena dikelola oleh sepasang suami istri yang tampan dan cantik, itu yang aku dengar."

"Gin memang pria paling cakep di muka bumi," tukas Matsumoto hiperbolis. "Tapi para pelanggan juga hafal jadwal kedatanganmu, lho. Lihat saja, hari ini mereka lebih berjubel dari hari biasa."

Memang benar, para pembeli yang didominasi kaum hawa melirik Byakuya kagum. Bagi mereka, tak hanya tanaman yang dijual yang cantik, tapi sang pemilik dan tamu tetapnya malah jauh lebih cantik dan menarik.

"Lho, siapa gadis manis ini?" Matsumoto mengalihkan mata, menatap Rukia yang sedari tadi diam.

Tak disangka, Byakuya meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Rukia. "Rukia, putri Ukitake-san."

Matsumoto senyum-senyum. "Maksudku, dia siapamu, Kuchiki-san?" Dia menunduk, geli memandang Rukia yang mukanya memerah. "Hai, Rukia-chan."

"Selamat pagi, Matsumoto-san," sapa Rukia. Dia canggung dengan tangan yang membuat temperatur tubuhnya tidak berkompromi dengan udara dingin yang menggigit.

"Duh, pemalunya," wanita itu menggoda Rukia. "Kuchiki-san belum pernah membawa seorang gadis ke sini, lho," dia mengedip. "Artinya Rukia-chan spesial, dong."

Rukia salah tingkah. Byakuya dan temannya memang tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantung. Baru kali itu Rukia berinteraksi dengan orang yang, erm, jauh lebih dewasa darinya, dan dalam suasana yang juga jauh dari yang biasanya ia hadapi di kantor ayahnya. Rukia berharap saat itu teman-temannya ada di sana.

"Rukia memang spesial, kok," kata Byakuya tanpa ada keraguan.

Dalam situasi seperti itu, Rukia cuma bisa memalingkan wajah, pura-pura mengamati rumpun bunga mawar. _Oh oh, aku memang masih remaja!_

Diam-diam Matsumoto dan Byakuya bertukar senyum.

Kata Matsumoto, dia sudah menyukai Rukia pada pandangan pertama. Menurutnya, gadis seperti itu cocok buat Byakuya. Karenanya Nyonya Ichimaru itu menghadiahi Rukia banyak tanaman, dari mawar mini sampai kaktus imut. Rukia senang-senang saja. Dia bisa membayangkan wajah suka cita ibunya dan Momo begitu dia memberikan pot-pot itu nantinya.

Gin mengurus Divisi Krisan. Kantornya tak jauh dari green house sekaligus toko bunga miliknya. Benar komentar Byakuya, Gin pria yang cakep. Rambutnya keunguan, matanya selalu menyipit mirip rubah, yang menurut Rukia justru membuatnya terlihat licik sekaligus seksi.

Mengetahui gadis itu datang bersama Byakuya, Gin langsung mengambil beberapa karangan bunga yang sudah tertata rapi, siap untuk diantar ke berbagai daerah. Pria itu menyodorkan potongan bunga Krisan berbagai warna –ungu, putih, kuning, merah-.

"Wah, tidak usah repot, Ichimaru-san," ujar Rukia berbasa-basi. Meski begitu tangannya tak melepaskan bunga yang sudah di pelukannya.

"Tidak kok," Gin terkekeh. "Gadis secantik dirimu pantas bersanding dengan Krisan ini. Tidak usah dicium aromanya, nikmati saja keindahan kelopaknya."

"Terima kasih," tukas Rukia.

"Apa kau selalu ramah begini terhadap semua pelangganmu?" tanya Byakuya dingin. Dia tak suka melihat Rukia yang sepertinya terpesona dengan cara Gin membawa diri.

"Bisa lari pelangganku kalau aku tidak ramah, Byakuya," jelas Gin. "Tapi benar lho, aku gembira kalau ada tamu wanita. Kau lihat kan, semua pekerja di sini laki-laki," dia menatap Rukia. "_Ini_, Rukia-chan, yang bunga sungguhan."

Tidak ada maksud apa-apa bagi Gin. Sayangnya Byakuya punya persepsi lain dan sepertinya Gin menyadarinya.

"Tak jauh dari sini ada toko kue terkenal, Rukia. Mau kuantar? Kutraktir deh," ujarnya seramah mungkin, menyiram minyak dalam api cemburu Byakuya.

"Apa nama tokonya?" Rukia tak sadar dengan percikan api yang sudah berkelebat di mata Byakuya, sementara Gin menyeringai.

"Nanti kita ke sana," potong Byakuya. "Nah, Gin, sampai ketemu dua minggu lagi."

Melihat kebingungan gadis yang bersamanya, Byakuya menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut.

"Kenapa Byakuya-san?"

"Tidak," dia sedikit tenang. "Kita ke sana sekarang."

Toko kue yang dimaksud Gin hanya delapan menit dari Kantor Krisan. Dari ukiran yang dipahat Rukia tahu toko itu sudah berdiri sejak beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Rupanya bangunan yang ditempati mengalami rekonstruksi. Beberapa patung besar dewa-dewi Yunani kuno menghiasi tiap sudut. Ukiran-ukiran meliuk-liuk di sepanjang dinding. Pilar raksasa menyangga, atau cuma sebagai hiasan Rukia tidak begitu paham, ruangan itu. Semuanya berwarna keemasan. Toko itu memiliki interior yang artistik.

Rupanya harga kue di sana juga sama fantastiknya dengan bangunan toko. Rukia terbelalak menatap harga sekotak pai –makanan khas toko itu, yang terkenal-. Gila! Bahkan total yang dikeluarkan Ichigo untuk menyogoknya supaya berhenti ngambek minggu lalu tak sebanding dengan harga sekotak pai itu.

Sambil menelan ludah, Rukia mengambil dua kotak. Rencananya nanti dia akan ikutan mencicipi saja.

"Kok hanya dua?" tahu-tahu Byakuya sudah di belakangnya. Di tangannya ada keranjang merah tempat meletakkan belanjaan.

"Heeh, ini saja," kata Rukia.

"Kalau begitu masukkan sini," Byakuya menyorongkan keranjang. Patuh, Rukia memasukkannya. "Kau suka keju, Rukia?"

"Suka," jawab Rukia. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh dompet di tas kecilnya.

Byakuya mengambil beberapa kotak lagi, dengan rasa berbeda. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju kasir. Rukia mengekor, dompet sudah di tangan. Byakuya meliriknya. "Aku saja," katanya singkat.

Si kasir ternganga, terpesona, sedang Byakuya hanya mengeluarkan kotak-kotak pai yang akan dibelinya karena sepertinya kasir tersebut tidak menunjukkan tanda mampu melakukannya.

"Ini buat oleh-oleh," Byakuya hanya mengambil satu tas berisi pai, sisanya ia turunkan di rumah Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Byakuya-san, hari ini menyenangkan sekali," Rukia membantu Byakuya menurunkan 'hadiah' yang didapatnya.

"Sama-sama," sahut Byakuya. "Lain kali, aku juga masih ingin keluar denganmu."

TBC

A/N: Waktu ke daerah Jogja kemarin saya mampir ke toko kue. Katanya terkenal enak, saya jadi penasaran. Batin saya, interiornya bagus banget. Alamak, harga kuenya juga 'bagus'. Sekotak sama dengan harga dua komik. Saya shock berat. Akhirnya saya cuma beli dua. Untuk konsumsi sendiri, bukan buat oleh-oleh kerabat. Bisa bangkrut saya! Perjalanan tak terduga saya ke Jogja kemarin banyak memberi saya inspirasi, hoho.


	6. Chapter 6

**Let Me Love You**

**All disclaimers apply. Dulu ada topik di sebuah radio swasta di Surabaya, "Kalau kamu jadi orang Jepang, pengen jadi siapa?" Banyak yang bilang pengen jadi Hideaki Takizawa, dll artis neg****e****ri bunga Sakura tersebut. Waktu itu aku ngirim jawaban kaya gini, "Kalau jadi orang Jepang, aku pengen jadi pacarnya Kubo Tite, biar bisa baca jalan cerita Bleach duluan." Mungkin cuma dengan cara itu I could own Bleach. Sayangnya tidak! Jadi, Bleach cuma milik Kubo Tite-Sensei****.**

**Chapter ****6**

**- . - . -**

Pertamanya Rukia merasa tersanjung dengan perhatian Byakuya. Pria itu paling dewasa dan jika ditilik dari umur, rentang perbedaan usia antara mereka yang paling jauh dari beberapa pria yang pernah dekat dengan Rukia. Paling keren dan paling...semuanya. Debar jantung yang keras bertalu-talu tiap Byakuya telpon atau bertemu membuat Rukia berpikir kalau ada semacam perasaan suka yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Namun akhirnya gadis itu menemukan fakta lain yang baru ia sadari. Ternyata perkiraannya salah.

Benar dia menyukai Byakuya, tetapi dalam konteks 'tidak benci'. Dia senang dihujani perhatian dan diajak ngobrol. Hanya saja seiring berlalunya waktu Rukia bisa mengidentifikasi dengan jelas perasaan yang ia rasakan. Dia tidak mencintai pria itu. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa pada Byakuya.

Tentu saja Momo yang paling bersemangat dengan kisah roman –yang menurut Rukia tidak bisa disebut roman sama sekali- antara dia dan Byakuya. Seringnya malah Momo ikut ngobrol lewat telpon. Lebih lanjut lagi, Momo juga ikut menemui Byakuya meski cuma sebentar. Sepertinya sahabat Rukia itu sudah membangun imajinasi fantastis tentang mereka.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Rukia?" suara berat Byakuya terdengar bening di telinga Rukia. Byakuya hampir selalu telpon saat petang menjelang. Ada mutual pengertian bahwa di jam-jam itu mereka sudah tidak di tempat kuliah atau kerja lagi.

"Kuliahku baik-baik saja," jawab Rukia. Dia memandang langit gelap dari jendela kamar apartemennya. Yang menggelikan, bagi Rukia rambut Byakuya justru lebih kelam dari langit malam sekalipun.

"Oh," sahut Byakuya datar. "Banyak tugas, tidak?"

"Begitulah, Byakuya-san," balas Rukia, berusaha supaya nada monotonnya terdengar sedikit lebih ceria.

"Jangan dibuat stress," kata Byakuya.

"Tidak kok," ujar Rukia berusaha meyakinkan Byakuya. "Banyak tugas, tapi banyak yang bantu."

Keduanya hening. Rukia tahu Byakuya bukan tipikal pria yang banyak omong dan kadang pria itu lebih banyak mendengarkan celotehnya daripada membicarakan dirinya sendiri.

"Byakuya-san sendiri sudah istirahat di rumah ya?" Rukia ingin sekali cepat-cepat mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Dia memainkan pulpen dan berusaha membaca kalimat-kalimat di buku yang sudah dibukanya sebelum pria yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan kira-kira tiga minggu yang lalu itu telpon. Rupanya melakukan dua hal –telpon dan berkonsentrasi dengan materi kuliahnya- saat bersamaan bukan merupakan keahliannya.

"Belum, aku masih di kantor," jawab Byakuya mengejutkan Rukia.

"Lembur ya? Ini kan sudah malam."

"Iya, tapi aku sudah mau pulang."

"Byakuya-san, aku mau mengerjakan tugas ke rumah teman," kata Rukia, berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati," tukas Byakuya. Sebelum jari Rukia menekan tombol 'end' di ponselnya, Byakuya bicara lagi. "Boleh tidak besok aku main ke tempatmu?"

"Ehm, boleh," jawab Rukia. "Bye."

Rukia meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Itu bukan pertama kalinya dia berbohong pada Byakuya. Alasannya tetap sama, mengerjakan tugas. Kadang ceritanya dibumbui secuil kebohongan sedikit di sana sini: entah dia harus ke rumah teman atau malah si teman sendiri yang mampir. Ada setitik rasa bersalah bersarang di dadanya, namun begitu dia menutup telpon, perlahan perasaan tidak nyaman itu memudar. Setelah itu dia kembali membaca atau memutar musik mencari saluran favoritnya, kembali ke aktifitas yang dikerjakannya sebelum Byakuya menelponnya.

Pernah sekali Momo memergoki kejadian seperti itu. Momo –anehnya tapi Rukia sudah bisa menduga- jadi jengkel setelah Rukia bercerita.

"Kok begitu, sih? Kau kejam Rukia," tandasnya tanpa ampun.

"Woah, sahabatku sendiri menyebutku 'kejam'," desis Rukia tak percaya. "Momo, aku tidak keji," sanggahnya langsung.

"Bersikaplah lebih manis, Rukia," mata Momo menghunjam langsung ke mata bulat Rukia.

Jika Momo yang berkata seperti itu, Rukia merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang tak terampuni. Dalam hati Rukia mengagumi sisi lembut Momo. Gadis yang suka menata rambutnya dengan cara dicepol dan diikat pita itu memang manis dan baik pada semua orang. Momo boleh saja kelihatan polos dan naif, tapi dia orang yang menyenangkan.

Ditegur seperti itu membuat Rukia bagai ditampar keras-keras. Dia berjanji akan bersikap lebih baik. Hanya saja saat itu dia tidak tahu bahwa dikemudian hari resolusinya itu akan berubah menjadi pedang bermata dua.

**- . - . -**

"Aku tidak mengganggu, kan?" tanya Byakuya, jemarinya memainkan duri-duri kaktus mini di meja, kaktus yang Rukia dapat waktu jalan-jalan bersamanya beberapa waktu lalu. Tiap dia main, Momo selalu mempersilahkan mereka ke beranda.

"Tidak, aku senang kok kalau ada yang mampir," tukas Rukia walau batinnya menjerit, '_Iyaaa...Aku terganggu.'_

"Kau kemana kalau tidak kuliah?" Byakuya mengawasi gadis di depannya. Malam itu banyak bintang bertebaran di langit, tapi baginya hanya satu bintang kecil di depannyalah yang paling cantik.

"Aku?" Rukia sibuk berpikir, tidak mencermati mata Byakuya yang tak pernah lepas darinya. "Jalan-jalan sama teman. Kadang nonton," jawabnya.

"Setelah itu?" lanjut Byakuya.

"Habis itu mengitari pusat perbelanjaan," Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada acara lain sih. Kalau Byakuya-san?"

"Ke Nakata," jawab Byakuya.

"Mengunjungi Gin-san?" tak urung gadis itu penasaran. Apakah daerah itu begitu istimewa sampai-sampai Byakuya sering ke sana?

Byakuya menggeleng. "Kadang, tapi tidak selalu. Biasanya aku menginap di rumahku sendiri."

Perlu beberapa detik sebelum Rukia bisa memproses kata-kata Byakuya. "Maksudnya Byakuya-san juga punya rumah di Nakata?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Hmm," sahut Byakuya, yang sama artinya dengan kata '_ya_'. "Rumahku di sana tidak jauh dari kediaman Matsumoto."

Rukia mengernyit. Dia sadar belakangan tren membangun vila atau rumah peristirahatan di daerah sejuk sedang gencar, tapi Byakuya juga? Rukia tidak bisa menelaah jalan pikiran orang kaya. "Kita tidak ke sana kemarin dulu," kata Rukia akhirnya.

Mata Byakuya menyipit. Sayang Rukia tidak paham mengapa ada kilatan melintas di mata kelabu-kehitamannya. Gadis itu masih polos untuk mengartikannya. Kalau saja Urahara atau Ukitake berada di ruangan yang sama, mereka akan tahu kalau mata itu berkilat usil dan hanya laki-laki yang tahu artinya.

"Kau mau kuajak ke sana?" Byakuya melemparkan pertanyaan.

Barulah ketika guratan halus dari senyum tertahan menghiasi wajah putih Byakuya, Rukia tersadar. "Ti-tidak," gagapnya dengan muka merah.

Byakuya hanya menanggapi dengan perasaan jenaka. "Aku tidak akan mengajak sseorang gadis ke sana, apalagi kalau ayahnya adalah rekan kerjaku."

Mungkin mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang '_macam-macam'_, tapi Byakuya sadar dengan persepsi yang akan ditimbulkan.

"Byakuya-san tidak suka nonton, ya?" tanya Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Suka, kadang sih," jawab yang ditanya. "Tapi setelah itu, kalau tidak ada rencana lain, aku langsung pulang," terus Byakuya.

"Lho, tidak suka jalan-jalan ke mall ya?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Bagi gadis seumurannya, mall adalah tempat nongkrong utama.

Byakuya menggeleng. "Daripada ke sana, saat off atau libur, aku lebih suka naik gunung atau ke tempat seperti yang pernah kita kunjungi dulu. Aku lebih memilih alam sebagai tempat pelepas stress."

Bibir Rukia membentuk huruf 'O'. Gadis itu hampir ternganga. Mendadak dia merasa begitu kekanakan.

"Semua orang dewasa," kata-kata Rukia diselimuti keraguan. "Tidak suka ke mall ya?"

Orang normal akan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan lugu seperti itu. Namun karena Byakuya tidak seperti orang kebanyakan, pria itu hanya mengangkat alis. "Tidak semua," jawabnya lugas. "Hanya soal selera, Rukia."

Rukia jadi ingat ayahnya dan beberapa orang lain yang dia kenal. Ayahnya lebih memilih berkebun di hari libur, Ikkaku –teman sekantor ayah yang berkepala plontos- lebih suka main futsal, dan kalau tidak salah, Direktur Yamamoto yang adalah atasan ayahnya, gemar main ke pemandian air panas. Tentu saja Shunsui Kyoraku, sahabat sejati sang ayah, tidak bisa dijadikan contoh yang baik dan benar.

Tiba-tiba mall jadi terasa seperti tempat hang out yang membuatnya merasa sangat-tidak-dewasa-sekali.

**- . - . ****–**

Rukia menghela napas, berat dan panjang. Sepasang muda-mudi yang bersenda gurau dengan mesra di depan gedung seberang malah membuat perutnya mulas. Jelas sekali mereka berpacaran. Apalagi ketika dia memperhatikan dengan seksama, si pria berambut hitam. Aduh, Rukia semakin sulit mengenyahkan bayangan Byakuya dari kepalanya.

Tanpa disadarinya Renji sudah sampai di belakangnya. Rukia duduk di lantai depan gerbang ke gedung kampusnya. Kadang Renji ada kelas di gedung kampusnya. Biasanya sahabatnya itu memintanya menunggunya, kemudian mengantar Rukia pulang dengan mobilnya.

"Rukia," panggil Renji lembut. Ketika gadis itu tidak menjawab, Renji menepuk pelan bahunya. Mendapat sentuhan itu, barulah Rukia menoleh. "Kau melamun," kata Renji.

"Tidak," Rukia mengibaskan tangan. Tapi Renji tidak mudah dibohongi. Dia sudah bersahabat dengannya bertahun-tahun, sempat merajut kisah kasih walau hanya sebentar, dan akhirnya berteman lagi. Malah lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Renji tahu ada yang mengganggu pikiran mantannya itu.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang," putus Renji akhirnya. Mereka bangkit, menuju pelataran parkir yang disediakan, dan masuk mobil. "Kau kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Renji tanpa mengalihkan mata dari jalanan.

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak kenapa-napa," jawabnya pendek.

Apartemen Rukia tidak jauh dari tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Rukia tidak berkata apa-apa sampai mobil mereka berhenti. Dia baru saja melepas sabuk pengamannya ketika Renji mengacak rambutnya, membuatnya menoleh.

"Rukia, aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini," kata Renji tegas, tangannya tidak melepaskan sentuhannya. Helaian rambut hitam Rukia menggelitik indra peraba super sensitif di tiap ujung jarinya. Renji laki-laki normal, dia menyukai setiap kontaknya dengan gadis di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. "Ada apa?" ulangnya.

Sejenak Rukia ragu. "Yah, ada masalah sih," gumamnya, mengalihkan matanya ke luar, tapi Renji mengusap kepalanya lagi. Renji tahu cara membuat Rukia menatapnya.

"Dengan orang tuamu?" cecar Renji. "Dengan teman?" tanyanya lagi ketika gelengan kepala yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Renji diam sebentar. "Kalau begitu...pacar?"

Rukia menggeleng keras-keras. Tapi ekspresinya tidak bisa mengelabui hatinya, dan Renji tahu itu. "Rukia, aku tidak akan bertanya macam-macam kalau itu orang lain, tapi ini _kau_. Katakan padaku, ada apa?"

Rukia menggigit bibir. Bagaimanapun Renji adalah sang mantan. Dia berpikir lagi. Tapi gadis mungil itu tidak menemukan kemarahan, cemburu atau apapun yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Ketulusan memancar dari mata kecil temannya.

"Bukan pacar," jawabnya akhirnya. "Yah, dia sedang pendekatan sih. Namanya Byakuya."

"Oh," Renji menarik tangannya, meletakkannya di setir. "Terus?"

Kalimat-kalimat panjang meluncur dari bibir Rukia. Bagaimana perkenalan mereka, dan yang berlanjut setelah itu.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" selesai mendengarkan cerita Rukia tanpa menyelanya sekalipun, barulah Renji bertanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa apa-apa," dengan jujur Rukia mengungkapkannya.

Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Byakuya menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya, badannya condong ke arah Rukia. Pria itu menyimak ucapannya dengan penuh perhatian. Walau tak menyatakan apapun, bahasa tubuh Byakuya menyiratkan maksud pria itu secara gamblang. Bahwa dia tertarik pada Rukia. Mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Rekan kerja ayahnya itu memancing, apakah dia sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum, yang dengan lihai Rukia mampu berkelit. Ketika Byakuya bertanya apakah dia sudah makan, Rukia menjawab masih kenyang dan dengan tegas mengajak ngobrol saja di beranda.

"Aku jadi jengkel dengan diriku sendiri," desah Rukia.

"Karena tidak jujur dengan dirimu sendiri?" tebak Renji, yang disambut anggukan Rukia. "Dengar, Rukia, aku tidak menyalahkanmu atau Byakuya. Sikapmu yang memberi lampu hijau padanya."

Mata Rukia melebar karena terkejut. "Benarkah? Yang mana?"

"Kau membiarkannya main ke tempatmu," sahut Renji seakan hal itu persoalan paling jelas di dunia. "Mengijinkan seorang pria ke rumahmu artinya menerimanya, memberinya permisi untuk mendekatimu. Rukia, Rukia," suara Renji kembali serak, normal, bukan lembut lagi. "Ternyata berpacaran denganku tidak memberimu pelajaran apa-apa."

Rukia tertawa. "Kau beda, kita lebih seperti teman sih. Ah, trims Renji, aku jadi lega. Nah, kau sedang dekat dengan siapa?"

Renji mengetuk-ngetuk dashboard. "Tidak ada." Rukia memberinya pandangan tidak percaya, jadi dia melanjutkan. "Setelah denganmu, aku belum tertarik memulai lagi dengan siapapun."

Keduanya sudah biasa membicarakan hal itu. Tak ada rasa canggung karena mereka saling mengenal sedari kecil, sudah tahu tabiat masing-masing.

"Karena..." Renji berhenti, kemudian berkata lagi. "Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, Rukia. Aku masih menyayangimu."

Rukia terdiam, tak mampu berkata lagi. Ini pertama kalinya Renji mengatakannya setelah mereka berpisah.

Di luar beberapa orang berlalu lalang, tapi kaca riben mobil merah Renji tidak memungkinkan mereka melihat ke dalam.

Renji menatapnya serius. "Ketika kita putus, kupikir aku bisa melupakanmu, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku sadar memilikimu sebagai gadisku malah membuat kita canggung, dan aku senang kita masih berteman baik setelah itu."

"Tapi aku..." Rukia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat.

Renji menggoyangkan tangan. "Beberapa waktu lalu aku dekat dengan beberapa orang," akunya jujur. "Tapi selalu saja akhirnya aku membandingkan mereka denganmu. Sulit untuk menghentikannya. Kau orang yang...spesial, dan aku tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan 'kenapa'."

Rukia menatap balik, ingin menyuarakan hal yang sama. Bahwa betapapun berbedanya Byakuya dan Renji, Rukia selalu membandingkan kedua pria itu. Selalu ingat Renji.

Rukia membuka mulut. "Kau marah karena aku dekat dengan Byakuya?"

Tak diduga Renji menggeleng. "Aku sudah senang kita masih bisa berteman. Tapi aku akan marah kalau kau menjauhiku."

"Renji, aku tak mungkin menjauhimu," seru Rukia, jauh lebih lantang daripada yang diinginkannya.

Rukia terkesiap. Renji juga menyadarinya, karena setelah itu dia melepas sabuk pengamannya, merengkuh Rukia dalam pelukannya. Lengannya yang kekar melingkari tubuh kecil Rukia.

"Renji?"

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Rukia. Tak peduli kau bukan gadisku lagi."

Rukia merasa nyaman. Dia memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma maskulin Renji. Byakuya kembali melintas di kepalanya, tapi baginya yang terpenting sekarang adalah pria yang memeluknya. Entah perasaan apa yang menghinggapinya, Rukia menolak memikirkannya. Perlahan jari-jarinya bergerak, mengusap lengan Renji.

"Rukia..."

Rukia mendongak. Jari-jari besar Renji membimbing dagunya. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah rambut merah Renji. Dan yang terakhir diingatnya adalah bibir Renji yang menciumnya lembut.

**- . - . -**

**TBC**

A/N: Kenapa Renji yang mendapat kehormatan seperti itu? Karena saya Renji-Rukia worshipper, hehe. Rahasia besar! Bercanda. Dari pertama saya membaca profil Renji di Wiki dan beberapa situs lain, saya sudah penasaran dan jatuh cinta, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, pada pria yang digambarkan berbahaya pada lawan, teguh, dan setia pada Rukia. Meski di anime atau manga tidak ada pernyataan atau bukti eksplisit kalau dia mencintai Rukia, Renji selalu ingin berada dimanapun Rukia berada, bahkan menyalahkan Ichigo saat Rukia akan dieksekusi. Toh saya sadar mereka lebih cocok sebagai sahabat saja, dan bukannya sebagai kekasih.

Dan mengenai persepsi mall dan alam, saya seperti Rukia kok. Saya suka pergi ke mall, sekedar cuci mata sebentaaarrrr, beli baju atau sepatu kalau pengen, habis itu menghabiskan waktu di toko buku. Terus terang saya pusing melihat kerumunan banyak orang. Jadi kalau kami sekeluarga jalan-jalan, adek yang menemani ibu belanja, saya ditinggal di toko buku seharian, terus menunggu dijemput. Saya ini orang yang tidak gaul, hikz.

Alam, hemm, ini kata senior pria saya. Dia bilang ke mall kalau ada acara yang memang direncanakan saja, habis nonton atau beli keperluan, ya langsung cabut, pulang. Para orang tua, erm, _dewasa_, juga jarang banget yang suka ke mall. Sukanya ke alam, atau olahraga.


	7. Chapter 7

**Let Me Love You**

**All disclaimers apply. Dulu ada topik di sebuah radio swasta di Surabaya, "Kalau kamu jadi orang Jepang, pengen jadi siapa?" Banyak yang bilang pengen jadi Hideaki Takizawa, dll artis neg****e****ri bunga Sakura tersebut. Waktu itu ****saya**** ngirim jawaban kaya gini, "Kalau jadi orang Jepang, aku pengen jadi pacarnya Kubo Tite, biar bisa baca jalan cerita Bleach duluan." Mungkin cuma dengan cara itu I could own Bleach. Sayangnya tidak! Jadi, Bleach cuma milik Kubo Tite-Sensei****.**

**Chapter ****7**

**.-.-.**

"Rukia, Jumat sore Ayah menjemputmu, oke?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Kenapa, Ayah kangen ya?" godanya. Momo yang sedang belajar di seberang menyeringai lebar. Malam itu kedua sahabat itu tinggal di apartemen mereka. Momo mengerjakan tugas, dan Rukia menonton film yang tadi pagi dipinjami Ichigo. Ditengah cerita, ayah angkat Rukia menelpon.

Sang ayah tertawa kecil. Bahkan tawanya terdengar ramah dan enak di telinga. "Iya, Ayah dan Ibu kangen," balasnya menimpali gurauan Rukia.

"Sama," sahut Rukia.

"Sebenarnya ada acara makan-makan yang diadakan kantor. Ya besok sore itu jam enam," tutur Jushirou.

"Makan-makan? Mau!" seru Rukia kencang, dibarengi dengan sahutan Momo,"Aku juga mau!"

"Iya, makanya Ayah mengajakmu," lanjut sang ayah.

Rukia terhenyak. Sebenarnya tadi dia bercanda. Jarang ayahnya mengajak kalau acara diadakan oleh kantor. Jushirou lebih suka mengajak keluarganya makan di luar atau tamasya secara pribadi, alias family bonding.

"Acaranya formal, tidak?" tanya Rukia sambil mengamati celana pendek katun dan kaus oblongnya yang warna birunya sudah pudar. Acara resmi selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman karena baju yang harus dikenakannya tidak bisa sembarangan.

"Tidak juga," jawab ayahnya. "Yang penting rapi dan sopan."

"Berarti tidak ada celana pendek, kaus oblong, rok mini..." Rukia mendaftar jenis pakaian yang biasa dikenakan orang-orang sebayanya.

"Nah, di tengah jalan, sebelum sampai ke restorannya, Ayah akan mampir sebentar ke toko baju dan membelikanmu baju pantas yang sopan," potong Jushirou santai.

Rukia terkikik. "Belikan baju baru, kalau begitu, Yah," tukas Rukia cepat. Bukannya dia nyaman dengan rok mini. Rukia bukan cewek feminin, meski dia masih nyaman dengan rok selutut atau gaun terusan.

"Kau semakin lihai, ya," komentar si ayah pendek.

Rukia meletakkan ponselnya di meja, meraih remote control dan melanjutkan film yang ditontonnya.

"Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya, lho," kata Momo tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Jangan kuatir," janji Rukia sembari tersenyum simpul. Meski sudah beranjak dewasa, dia masih gemar menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya.

"Oh iya, sebelum kau datang, Renji tadi ke sini. Dia membawa berbungkus-bungkus permen Chappie the Rabbit buatmu," Momo mengedikkan kepala ke kulkas. "Rukia, aku jadi agak iri denganmu. Hubunganku dengan mantan-mantanku tidak sebaik hubunganmu dengan Renji," curhat Momo tanpa perlu menyembunyikan nada iri dalam suaranya.

Rukia mendengar gadis itu menghela napas. Dia menunduk.

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak diceritakan pada sahabatmu dan lebih baik kau menyimpannya rapat-rapat sebagai rahasia. Ada yang pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Rukia, dan dia merasa saat inilah perkataan itu berlaku. Dia tidak menceritakan pada Momo ucapan Renji yang masih menyayanginya. Rukia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Momo jika dia tahu mereka berciuman di mobil merah Renji.

Ada sorot melankolis dalam mata kecil Renji, seakan menyampaikan kesedihannya berpisah dengan Rukia. Namun ada juga kilatan emosi lain yang Rukia kenali sebagai ketulusan Renji menyayanginya, tidak peduli status mereka bukan lagi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Mantannya segera meminta maaf, dan memohon sekali lagi agar Rukia tidak menjauhinya.

Rukia menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Renji pria yang baik, tersembunyi di balik tubuh besar dan jangkungnya, di balik rambut merahnya dan temperamennya yang kadang seperti mercon. Gadis itu hanya bisa berharap Renji bisa menemukan orang lain. Betapapun ada jalaran perasaan aneh saat bersentuhan dengan Renji, Rukia sadar mereka lebih cocok sebagai sahabat. Bukan pacar.

.-.-.

Juushirou menjemput Rukia tiga jam sebelum acara dimulai. Sesuai janjinya, si ayah membelikan baju dulu kemudian pulang. Untung Rukia tidak terlalu suka menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memilih pakaian, jadi keberadaan mereka di toko itu hanya sebentar.

Lima belas menit menjelang waktu acara, mobil Jushirou sudah meluncur di jalan. Di jok belakang duduk Rukia dengan blus merah muda bermotif bunga ungu kecil-kecil dan celana hitam. Ayah dan ibunya berbincang di jok depan. Sesekali Rukia menimpali obrolan mereka.

Restoran yang mereka datangi adalah restoran yang baru dibuka. Catnya masih mengkilat, menandakan masih baru. Bangunannya baru saja dipugar. Dari luar terlihat tak ada bedanya dengan restoran lain.

Banyak mobil telah terparkir. Rukia sengaja berlama-lama berjalan di belakang orang tuanya. Disangkanya restoran itu hanya restoran modern biasa, namun ternyata bagian yang mereka tuju berada di dalam. Bukan lagi interior modern yang menyambutnya, melainkan suasana tradisional yang nyaman. Bagian itu out door, dengan sulur tanaman hijau yang Rukia tidak tahu namanya. Lampu-lampu kuning menghiasi halaman. Ketika mendongak, Rukia melihat langir cerah tanpa ada awan secuil pun. Sore yang sempurna.

"Rukia, ke sini!" seru ibunya. Rukia tersadar dan cepat-cepat mengikuti ibunya. Gadis itu segera menarik kursi di bawah meja.

"Rukia-chan, tambah manis saja," sapa seorang pria flamboyan berjenggot.

"Terima kasih, Kyoraku-san," balas Rukia.

Kyoraku tersenyum. Pria berkulit coklat itulah sahabat sejati ayahnya. Sungguh mengherankan bagaimana ayahnya bisa betah dengan pria yang kelihatannya pintar namun pemalas itu.

"Sudah kelas berapa sekarang?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Rukia merengut. "Seharusnya sudah semester berapa, Kyoraku-san," ralatnya.

"Lho, seingatku kau masih SMP," tawa Kyoraku.

Pria itu sering menggoda Rukia soal tubuh mungilnya. Siapa sih yang tidak? Kecil, kurus lagi.

"Byakuya! Di sini!" Kyoraku menjentikkan jarinya keras.

Rukia terlonjak. Oh tidak! Orang terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya sedang melangkahkan kaki panjangnya yang dibalut celana hitam dan tubuh tegap dengan blazer yang kelihatannya mahal.

Byakuya terkejut mendapati Rukia terbelalak menatapnya. Mata hitam-abu-abunya sedikit melebar, tapi dia tetap melangkah.

Rukia merutuk dalam hati. Bodohnya, dia bisa lupa bahwa Byakuya rekan sekantor ayahnya. Kemungkinan mereka bertemu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya.

Byakuya melempar senyum kecil. Dia tampak dewasa dan matang. Mungkin karena berada di lingkungan yang akrab dengan pekerjaannya sehari-hari, meski acara makan-makan itu tidak formal, aura profesional tetap melekat.

"Inilah bachelor populer kita," goda Kyoraku terang-terangan. "Rukia, pria muda dua puluh tujuh tahun ini banyak penggemarnya, lho. Sayang dia," kali ini lelaki tinggi besar itu menepuk bahu Byakuya dengan kekuatan yang mampu meremukkan tulang, "terlalu dingin. Yang mendekat jadi keder."

Rukia memasang senyum masam. Kelihatannya Kyoraku tidak tahu kalau dia dan Byakuya sudah keluar beberapa kali. Dia melirik ayahnya. Rukia selalu cerita tentang kedekatannya dengan siapapun pada orang tuanya, dan dia bersyukur sang ayah tidak menceritakan perihal dirinya dan sang bujangan dengan kualitas wahid itu pada Kyoraku.

"Anda berlebihan," tangkis Byakuya. Kelihatannya dia ingin menepis tangan besar Kyoraku, tapi mengingat dia seniornya, Byakuya menahan diri.

Rukia kehilangan selera untuk makan.

Pertama dulu, gadis itu tersihir pesona Byakuya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Byakuya memang segala hal yang diinginkan setiap wanita. Tapi setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Rukia sadar dia tidak menyukai pria itu sebagaimana Byakuya menyukainya. Jelas jelas Byakuya menginginkannya.

Tiap mengingat hal itu Rukia jadi jengkel sendiri. Marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak punya keberanian untuk menolak kedatangan Byakuya, yang tetap memaksakan dirinya menemui pria itu meski sebenarnya dia ingin berada di tempat lain selain di sebelah lelaki itu. Pikiran-pikiran semacam itu mengganggunya. Tak heran tiap kali ingatan tentang hal itu muncul, wajah Byakuya yang terbayang.

Darahnya mendidih tiap itu terjadi. Cepat-cepat Rukia menekan perasaan buruk itu. Dia takut pada pernyataan bahwa garis benci dan cinta tipis. Takut jika dia membenci pria itu nanti malah berbuah karma, gemetar membayangkan bahwa karena itu dia malah akan jatuh cinta padanya. Byakuya tidak salah. Rukialah yang menuai kesalahannya sendiri.

Perasaan dan hati manusia kompleks sekali, keluhnya berkali-kali dalam hati. Rukia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Byakuya, karena itu dia tidak menolak jika pria itu main ke apartemennya atau mengajaknya keluar. Dia hanya ingin berbuat baik, satu hal yang diam-diam dipelajarinya dari Momo. Sahabatnya itu dia anggap sebagai role model. Betapapun Momo tidak menyukai seseorang, wajah baik hatinya tidak sekalipun tampak jutek. Tetap bebas bergurau dan nada suaranya tetap ramah.

Tanpa disadari Rukia, sikapnyalah yang membuat Byakuya terus menyimpan harapan. Kalau saja gadis kecil itu lebih tegas, dia tidak perlu sampai dongkol pada dirinya sendiri, dan Byakuya akan mundur teratur.

Byakuya mengamati Rukia di seberangnya. Gadis itu tampak seperti merenungkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang kurang tepat di saat seperti ini. Dia melihat Rukia tersentak dan bangkit.

"Saya ke meja Senna saja," ucapnya. Byakuya ingin menahannya tapi mengurungkan niat.

"Anak muda maunya cuma berkumpul dengan anak muda, ya?" Kyoraku memberi komentar.

Jushirou hanya melempar pandang melihat putrinya berlalu, menghampiri meja putri salah satu rekan kerjanya. Seorang ayah mampu merasakan emosi anaknya. Ada yang ganjil dengan sikap Rukia, seakan dia tidak ingin berada di meja mereka lebih lama. Dia melirik Byakuya, tapi pria itu tetap tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

Sang ayah ingin memperingatkan Rukia. Tapi akhirnya dia sadar, putrinya itu masih belum bisa dikatakan dewasa. Masih labil, dan sering membiarkan emosi mengambil alih keputusan yang diambil.

Bukan tindakan bijaksana berlalu dan menuju meja temannya. Rukia tahu itu tapi dia tidak ingin berada dekat Byakuya.

Yang namanya hati benar-benar rumit, sekali lagi Rukia sampai pada kesimpulan itu.

Hidangan yang boleh mereka pesan sesuka hati memang luar biasa lezat, tapi dengan perasaan campur aduk, Rukia tidak bisa menikmatinya sepenuhnya. Dia bahkan tidak melirik Byakuya sekalipun.

"Hei, Rukia," bisik Senna sembari menusuk lengan kurus Rukia dengan sumpit. "Dulu aku pikir, orang yang sudah bekerja selalu tua. Ternyata banyak yang muda, tuh. Apalagi yang itu," tunjuknya kagum ke arah Byakuya. "Cakep banget."

"Aku juga dulunya berpikiran sama, tapi tidak semua orang bekerja sudah tua," ulang Rukia datar. Dia mengikuti pandangan Senna, tepat ketika mata Byakuya bersirobok dengannya, membuat perutnya bergolak.

.-.-.

Senna kembali bergabung dengan orang tuanya begitu acara selesai. Dengan enggan Rukia menuju segerombolan orang. Ayah dan ibunya sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depan, sementara Kyoraku sibuk menggoda seorang wanita muda berkaca mata, Nanao. Byakuya menunggu Rukia. Tidak ada opsi lain, gadis itu memasang senyum dipaksakan dan menjejeri Byakuya.

"Kenyang, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya.

"Iya," jawab Rukia pendek. Kenyang meski lidahnya terasa hambar. Yang namanya perasaan memang bisa mempengaruhi mood dan appetite.

"Kok pucat, capek ya?" cecar Byakuya lagi.

"Iya," bohong Rukia.

Byakuya diam sementara mereka terus berjalan. Ketika sampai pelataran parkir, setelah berpamitan pada Jushirou dan Retsu, Byakuya berkata pelan pada Rukia, "Besok aku telpon."

"Iya, Byakuya-san."

Rukia memperhatikan Byakuya yang menjauh, tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Pria itu baik, dewasa dan tidak menuntut penjelasan Rukia meski si gadis sering menolak ajakannya dan mengemukakan berbagai alasan.

Rukia terus menekuri punggung Byakuya.

Ayahnya mengingatkannya supaya masuk mobil. Tapi, sampai saat itu Byakuya tidak berbalik sekalipun. Mendadak ada keinginan untuk memandang wajahnya sekali lagi malam itu.

.-.-.

**TBC**

A/N: Benar lho pendapat Rukia. Banyak orang bekerja yang usianya masih relatif muda. Rekan kerja Ukitake dan Kyoraku, yang terbilang sudah berumur –sekitar empat puluhan-, juga banyak yang usianya jauh dibawah mereka berdua. Jadi, Byakuya bukan bapak-bapak, hehe.

Bapak saya jarang mengajak saya kalau acara makan-makan diadakan oleh tempat kerjanya. Dan family bonding terbaru antara kami mungkin pagi ini, jam empat pagi beliau meminta diajari bikin origami burung bangau dari kertas lipat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Let Me Love You**

**All disclaimers apply. Dulu ada topik di sebuah radio swasta di Surabaya, "Kalau kamu jadi orang Jepang, pengen jadi siapa?" Banyak yang bilang pengen jadi Hideaki Takizawa, dll artis neg****e****ri bunga Sakura tersebut. Waktu itu ****saya**** ngirim jawaban kaya gini, "Kalau jadi orang Jepang, aku pengen jadi pacarnya Kubo Tite, biar bisa baca jalan cerita Bleach duluan." Mungkin cuma dengan cara itu I could own Bleach. Sayangnya tidak! Jadi, Bleach cuma milik Kubo Tite-Sensei****.**

**Chapter ****8**

**.-.-.**

Tentu saja sebagai ayah yang baik, Jushirou tidak selalu membiarkan putrinya berbuat sekehendak hatinya. Dan sebagai ayah yang bijaksana, dia memberitahu Rukia ada beberapa sikapnya yang tidak sesuai.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau ada tamu yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan meja melihat kedatangan kita?" tanya sang ayah setelah mereka berganti baju rumah dan duduk di depan televisi.

"Yah..." Rukia sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ayahnya. Dia hanya menggaruk hidung.

"Kita malah senang atau gembira?" si ayah memberi opsi.

"Huh, itu tidak ada bedanya dong, Yah," balas Rukia.

Jushirou melipat korannya, melirik Rukia. "Sikap itu sudah benar atau belum?"

"Salah, Yah," jawab Rukia lirih.

"Bagaimana yang benar?"

"Kita menghormati tamu, meski kita tidak suka."

"Nah, sudah tahu kan?" setelah mengucapkan itu, pria berambut putih itu kembali pada korannya.

Begitulah ayahnya. Jushirou tidak menunjukkan suatu kesalahan secara langsung. Sebaliknya, dia selalu membuat orang yang ditegurnya berpikir dan memutuskan sendiri mana pilihan dari sikap atau tindakan yang seharusnya diambil.

Rukia merasa bersalah, hal itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Gadis muda itu tidak lihai menutupi perasaannya. Jadi dia bangkit, menyalakan komputer dan main game meski suasana hatinya kacau. Tak berapa lama, ibunya menghampiri mejanya dan menaruh beberapa lembar uang.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rukia bingung. Dia tidak meminta uang untuk keperluan tertentu, dan saat itu dia tidak sedang membutuhkannya.

Retsu Unohana tersenyum lembut. "Dari Ayah. Simpan saja."

Walau tidak mengerti, dia menyambar lembaran tersebut.

"Nah, tidak cemberut lagi, kan?"

Rukia kembali cemberut. Jadi, lembaran uang itu dimaksudkan untuk menghiburnya? "Kenapa aku merasa sedang disuap ya?" sindirnya.

"Lho, memang disuap, kok," sang ibu tertawa.

Mau tak mau mulut Rukia yang membentuk kerucut jadi ikut menyunggingkan senyum.

Akhirnya duit ekstra itu membuat suasana hatinya agak cerah. Sekuat dan segalau apapun kondisi hati manusia, kalau pundi-pundi uangnya bertambah, pasti hatinya agak senang. Termasuk gadis polos seperti Rukia.

.-.-.

Momo kaget luar biasa ketika sore itu tiba-tiba Rukia menarik pensil yang dipegangnya. Lebih terkejut lagi mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir sang sahabat.

"Aku takut jadi beneran suka sama Byakuya," kata Rukia tiba-tiba. Wajahnya bercampur bingung dan cemas.

"Apa? Kenapa takut?" Momo ikut bingung melihat Rukia. "Baru kali ini aku melihat orang mengakui perasaannya dengan tampang cemas," kata Momo seraya berusaha merebut pensil mekaniknya kembali.

Rukia segera menarik tangannya, khawatir kalau si pensil kembali si empunya, dia bakal diacuhkan. "Aku tidak mengakui perasaanku," desisnya tajam, bertambah bingung.

Momo menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. "Kedengarannya seperti itu," sahutnya.

Rukia menjambak rambut hitamnya, menandakan frustasi. "Aku sungguh-sungguh, nih," katanya memelas.

Momo menutup bukunya, siap mendengarkan luapan hati sahabatnya. "Jadi? Bukankah itu menggembirakan?"

"Aku bingung," aku Rukia akhirnya, jujur.

Mata Momo menyipit tidak senang. "Karena Renji?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Bukan," Rukia menggeleng. "Bukan karena dia," sanggahnya. Momo gadis manis dengan budi pekerti luhur, tapi kalau berhadapan dengan sahabat baiknya, dia akan segarang harimau yang siap menerkam siapapun yang menyakiti Rukia. Menurutnya, Renji terlalu berpengaruh pada kehidupan percintaan Rukia, membuat gadis itu maju mundur seperti gergaji tumpul kalau sudah menyangkut soal asmara.

"Byakuya suka padamu, bukankah sepatutnya kau membalas perasaannya? Tidak ada paksaan, itu benar. Tapi kalau sudah sama-sama suka, kenapa lagi?" cecar Momo.

"Ehm..." Rukia memainkan pensil Momo, galau. "Byakuya...beda," katanya akhirnya.

"Beda? Jelas. Dia lebih tua darimu, pria yang sudah bekerja dan mapan. Dibandingkan teman-teman kita, Byakuya sudah jauh beberapa level di atas mereka," jelas Momo sembari berusaha menarik kembali pensilnya.

"Terus, aku harus bagaimana?" curhat Rukia putus asa.

Momo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si pensil. "Jangan bingung. Kenali dulu perasaanmu, perlahan saja. Dan yang terpenting..."

"Apa?" potong Rukia penasaran. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, tak kuasa didera rasa ingin tahu.

"Jangan ingat-ingat Renji," ujar Momo serius.

Rukia menghembuskan napas jengkel. "Kupikir apa!" dengusnya keki.

"Betul, lho!" kecam Momo tegas. "Kalau mau melangkah, jangan terus-terusan menengok ke belakang. Jangan hanya Renji yang jadi patokan."

Rukia manggut-manggut.

"Nah, sekarang kembalikan pensilku," ancam Momo garang.

Baru saja Rukia mengembalikan pensil mekanik Momo ketika dilihatnya ponselnya berkedip. Tanpa suara dia menyambarnya, membaca sang id caller.

Byakuya.

Rukia mengerutkan kening, degup jantungnya serasa hendak meloncat. Panjang umur bujang tampan itu. Barusan diomongkan, detik berikutnya sudah menelponnya. Dia tidak siap berbicara dengannya, tapi kemudian pikirnya, tidak ada salahnya mendengar suara baritonnya. Dia beranjak menuju kamarnya, tidak ingin Momo mendengar pembicaraan.

"H-halo..."

"Rukia, sedang apa?" sapa Byakuya dari ujung seberang.

"Ngobrol bersama Momo," jawab Rukia gugup.

"Mau nonton? Aku jemput."

Rukia menggigit bibir. Dia benar-benar belum ingin bertemu dengannya. Duh, asmara ternyata jauh lebih rumit dari rumus matematika.

"Maaf, Byakuya-san. Aku tidak bisa," sahutnya hampir terbata.

"Oh," gumam Byakuya. Dia tidak pernah menuntut alasan Rukia. Seperti biasa, pria itu menerima perkataan Rukia tanpa mempertanyakan lebih lanjut.

"Lain kali saja, ya. Aku mau b-belajar," bohong Rukia. Oh, hidup tanpa dusta ternyata sama saja tidak hidup. Ini hanya dusta kelas teri, hibur Rukia dalam hati. Hanya dusta amatir.

"Baiklah, lain kali."

Rukia memandang ponselnya penuh sesal. Sejak kapan dia pandai berbohong begini? Pada pria baik hati yang kurang ramah dan tidak sombong pula. Gadis itu menghela napas, merasa bersalah. Perasaan tidak enak menyusup ke dadanya, membuatnya sesak.

Gadis itu terkejut bukan kepalang ketika sedang enak-enaknya meratapi rasa sesal seraya menatap nanar ponsel tidak bersalahnya, benda mungil itu berdering. Nyaris saja dia terlonjak.

Menatap nama yang terpampang membuat Rukia bernapas lega.

"Yo Renji!" sapanya.

"Hei, keluar yuk," ajak Renji tanpa basa basi.

"Kemana?" tanya Rukia malas-malasan.

"Nonton. Bareng Ichigo juga, kok. Ajak Momo kalau dia mau," usul Renji.

Rukia menimbang sejenak. Barusan dia menolak ajakan Byakuya, eh, tak berapa lama ajakan lain datang. Bedanya, tawaran yang pertama menimbulkan beban tersendiri baginya, sedang tawaran yang barusan mampir bebas tanpa tekanan atau beban apapun. Bukannya Byakuya membebaninya dengan sesuatu, semuanya hanya ada dalam perasaan gadis muda itu.

"Oke deh," putus Rukia.

"Aku jemput sebentar lagi," balas Renji.

.-.-.

Sayangnya Momo lebih mementingkan tugasnya daripada nongkrong bareng sahabat-sahabatnya. Momo hanya tahu Renji mengajak Rukia dan dirinya, dia tidak tahu bahwa sebelumnya Rukia menolak ajakan Byakuya. Rukia tidak bisa membayangkan kadar kegusaran yang bakal menerpa Momo kalau tahu hal itu.

Meski cewek sendirian, Rukia oke saja jalan bareng Ichigo dan Renji. Yang satu adalah sahabatnya sejak-entah-kapan-mulainya. Sedang yang satu, Rukia tidak menganggapnya sebagai 'cowok', yang mempunyai kans untuk jadi pacarnya atau semacam itu, jadi dia tidak canggung berada bersama Ichigo.

Bioskop yang mereka datangi merupakan bagian dari mall one-stop-shopping. Setelah nonton, mereka makan di fast food center tak jauh dari gedung bioskop.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Renji ketika mereka duduk sementara Ichigo memesan makanan.

"Kenapa apanya?" Rukia balik bertanya.

Renji tetap memandangnya serius. "Rukia, aku tahu saat ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu," ujarnya setelah menarik napas panjang. "Tertulis di wajahmu, lho."

"Masa, sih?" Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu. Tapi Renji tidak goyah, pandangannya tajam, wajahnya keras dan serius. "Yah, ada sedikit masalah sih. Makanya aku ayo saja waktu kau mengajakku keluar tadi. Siapa tahu bisa menjernihkan pikiranku yang keruh," jawabnya.

"Keruh? Seperti air saja," tukas Renji mencibir walau pemuda itu mulai tersenyum.

Rukia nyengir. "Sebenarnya, ini tentang Byakuya. Aku takut aku mulai suka padanya," katanya jujur.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dengan menyukai seseorang," ucap Renji lugas. "Pertama kali aku suka padamu, aku juga takut kok."

"Takut kenapa?" tak urung Rukia sedikit kaget.

"Kau kan tidak feminin, galak lagi. Wajar saja kalau aku keder," jawab Renji enteng.

Rukia cemberut.

Dia bersyukur tidak menolak ajakan Renji. Bergurau bersama dua pemuda di sampingnya menenangkan pikiran Rukia dan untuk saat itu, dia berhasil menyingkirkan bayangan Byakuya dari kepalanya.

Yang tidak diduga, ketika trio itu menuju pelataran parkir, muncullah orang terakhir yang ingin ditemui Rukia.

"Rukia?"

Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Byakuya sendiri. Kaget merupakan ungkapan halus dari ekspresi yang tertera di wajah tampannya.

"B-byakuya-san?" ujar Rukia tergagap. Mata besarnya melotot, tak percaya.

"Kau kenal?" tanya Ichigo. Tapi sebelum pemuda berambut oranye menyala itu sempat membuka mulut, Renji buru-buru menarik tangannya menuju mobil merahnya. "Lho, Rukia kok ditinggal?" tanyanya lagi, tak setuju dengan sikap Renji yang kelihatannya bakal meninggalkan sahabat kecilnya.

"Biarkan Rukia menyelesaikan urusan dengan orang itu," sahut Renji. "Oi, Rukia, aku duluan. Kalau ada sesuatu, hubungi aku," serunya sebelum mendorong Ichigo masuk mobilnya. _Byakuya_, batin Renji sembari melirik Byakuya. _Jadi ini orangnya_, lanjutnya, menilai pria berambut panjang itu sekilas.

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya yang tadi penuh tawa kini pucat. Dia setengah mengharapkan Byakuya akan marah, tapi ketika menatap mata kelam pria itu, yang ada hanyalah raut tanpa ekspresi Byakuya seperti biasanya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya seraya melangkah menuju Rukia yang mematung. Postur menjulangnya perlahan mendekati gadis muda itu.

"Aku..." Rukia berusaha menemukan alasan yang kiranya tidak akan melukai hati Byakuya, tapi karena panik, otaknya malah tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Habis jalan-jalan?" tanya Byakuya lagi. Tidak ada nada marah, tak ada gurat kecewa atau gusar di wajahnya. Pria itu tampak begitu tenang.

Rukia terpaku. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang, bahkan menggerakkan kakinya terasa mustahil. Gadis itu menunduk. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di tempat parkir itu. Segelintir orang meliriknya aneh, dan yang lainnya terpukau oleh keelokan paras Byakuya. Tapi dua orang itu tak mempedulikannya.

"Maaf, Byakuya-san."

Byakuya meletakkan tangannya di pundak Rukia. "Minta maaf kenapa? Aku jadi bingung kalau wajahmu seperti mau menangis begitu."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Rasa bersalah membanjiri lubuk hatinya, apalagi tertangkap basah sedang keluar bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, padahal sebelumnya menampik ajakan nonton Byakuya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Rukia akhirnya.

Byakuya menaikkan alis. "Aku tidak mengerti harus marah kenapa," balasnya datar.

Suara cekikikan terdengar tak jauh dari mereka. Seorang pria berambut aneh dan bertampang mesum berdehem sekaligus bersuit nakal ketika hampir melewati mereka.

Byakuya menolehkan kepala. Matanya yang tajam membuat pria itu mendadak terdiam.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Tidak sopan sekali bersuit dengan suaramu yang menyebalkan," komentar Byakuya pedas.

Bahkan pria tak tahu diri itu langsung terbirit dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kelihatannya kau tak enak badan. Ayo, aku antar pulang," secepat kilat nada suara Byakuya berubah, dipenuhi kekhawatiran pada gadis yang dicintainya.

Tapi tubuh Rukia bergetar, semakin menguatkan dugaan Byakuya bahwa Rukia memang agak sakit. Dengan sabar dia membimbing Rukia ke mobilnya. Tangan kokohnya baru saja memasukkan kunci ketika ada tangan yang lebih kecil menghentikannya. Dia menoleh pada gadis di kursi sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah?" ulang Rukia. "Padahal aku membohongimu."

Byakuya menatapnya sesaat, kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia. "Karena aku mencintaimu," jawabnya sederhana. "Meski aku tahu kau tidak merasakan yang kurasakan."

Rukia tercekat, suaranya mendadak hilang. Tangan Byakuya tak berhenti menggenggamnya erat.

"Tiap kita bertemu, kau tidak memandang mataku. Seakan kau terpaksa bersamaku, tapi kau juga tidak menghindar, jadi aku berpikir masih ada sedikit harapan aku bisa mendapatkan hatimu."

Terharu dengan pengakuan Byakuya, Rukia menatap langsung mata Byakuya. Mata kelabu itu tidak menyiratkan keraguan barang sedikit pun. "Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku, Byakuya-san?"

Byakuya tersenyum sedikit. "Sejak aku melihat fotomu di ruang kerja Ukitake-san, dan sejak aku bertemu langsung denganmu. Matamu Rukia, itulah yang pertama kali menarikku."

Rukia membuka mulutnya, hendak bertanya, tapi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Matamu menyiratkan banyak hal, kaya akan ekspresi. Cantik dan kadang seperti menunjukkan sisi rapuh dirimu. Tapi kemudian aku jatuh cinta dengan dirimu sepenuhnya."

Tanpa sadar Rukia membalik tangannya, membuat jari-jari mereka saling bertaut. Rukia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Byakuya. Barulah dia sadar, Byakuya tulus mencintainya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu," kata Byakuya.

Rukia tersenyum, berharap keputusannya kali ini tidak salah. "Aku juga. Aku juga ingin bersamamu, Byakuya-san."

.-.-.

"Oi, Rukia, pulang bareng yuk. Kuantar sampai apartemenmu," kata Ichigo ketika dia menemukan Rukia keluar dari gedung kampusnya.

Gadis pendek itu terlihat ceria meski saat itu sudah sore. Teman-temannya tampak lesu dan kuyu setelah menerima materi perkuliahan sampai menjelang senja. Herannya, batin Ichigo, Rukia sama sekali tak terlihat letih.

"Hai, Rukia," sapa Kira. Pemuda pirang itu duduk di samping Ichigo di bangku beton depan gedung, sedang menunggu temannya yang kebetulan kuliah di deretan gedung yang sama dengan Rukia.

"Hai, Kira," Rukia menyapa balik. "Menunggu Hisaghi?"

"Yup. Seperti biasa, kami bareng ke tempat kerja sambilan," jawab Kira.

"Hei, ayo kuantar," seru Ichigo, yang merasa kesal karena dicuekin.

"Sori Ichigo, aku tidak bisa. Aku dijemput," balas Rukia diplomatis.

"Ayahmu?"

"Bukan. Cowokku."

Tak pelak Ichigo kaget. "Sejak kapan kau punya pacar?" tuntutnya.

"Barusan saja, kok, baru beberapa hari," jawab Rukia santai. Sebuah mobil meluncur halus dan berhenti di depan mereka. "Sudah ya. Aku duluan," setelah melambaikan tangan tanda berpamitan pada Ichigo dan Kira, dia bergegas menuju mobil itu dan masuk.

Ichigo masih tak percaya. Dia ingin bertanya siapa gerangan lelaki yang beruntung jadi pacar gadis itu, tapi belum sempat dia bertanya lebih lanjut, Rukia keburu menghilang.

Kira menepuk pundak Ichigo tanda simpati. "Kelihatannya kau kurang gesit, Ichigo. Rukia terlanjur disambar orang," katanya, ikut prihatin dengan nasib temannya itu.

"Apa, sih?" gerutu Ichigo, menyangkal. Tapi percuma saja. Kira tahu kalau diam-diam dia naksir Rukia, tapi ragu untuk melancarkan pendekatan karena sungkan pada Renji, yang notabene adalah mantan sekaligus sahabat baik Rukia.

Dan sekarang cewek itu sudah bersama orang lain. Parahnya lagi, Rukia tidak menyadari bahwa Ichigo menyimpan perasaan khusus untuknya.

"Yah, paling tidak Rukia sekarang bahagia bersama entah siapa pacarnya itu," kata Ichigo pahit.

**The End**

.-.-.

A/N : Akhirnya, cerita ini selesai juga. Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini dan memberi feedback. Sampai bertemu di cerita saya yang lain!


End file.
